Harry Potter and The Three Wizards of Destiny
by Just an average reader 01
Summary: Harry Potter finally made it. Won the war and now is married with Ginny. But what if three wizards, disciples of the most powerful wizard on earth saw the many lies in Harry's life and did not accepted that? Well let's find out shall we. Some Weasley's bashing and Dumbledore's bashing. You have been warned. Harry x Hermione, and maybe OC x Luna. No flames please, i am new at this.
1. Chapter 1- Prologue

Hello there, this story as said in the description is a harry x Hermione fanfic, so if you do not like it, then this is not story for you. There will also be some Weasley's and Dumbledore's bashing so I do not recommend to fans of these characters too. Well, I was thought that was something that was hardly explained in the books, but this fanfic represent my imagination of the wizard world, actually helping Harry. Now, I will stop babbling and let you read the story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; it actually belongs to J.k Rowling. All that belongs to me were the characters that I created from my crazy imagination**

* * *

><p><strong>2014, England, time unknown.<strong>

In a distant part of England, in the middle of a giant camp, protected by the most powerful wards that any mage could ever cast, resided a giant tower. This tower had many rooms that could not, by logic fit because of their size. One of these rooms was a giant library that could easily surpass any library in the world. There, in one of the many tables, in a giant and old chair, sited a man with gold and black robes and with a beard that would made Albus Dumbledore envious, the beard of this man could easily reach the floor and make a circle around the table. The wizard name was Merlin Pendragon. Retired from the magical society centuries ago, he decided to enjoy his immortality away from mankind. But rest was the last thing he was getting now.

The wizard in question was having a heated argument with one of his apprentices about the fate of one of the most important wizards of the century.

''For the last time, my answer is no. even if you went there, it would make little difference in the end.'' Merlin said as he watched a globe, showing a train's platform, showing Harry Potter's sons embarking a train.

''For your sake master, you sure do know that this situation is totally disgraceful. Harry Potter was never supposed to marry that Weasley girl, and you know that Hermione has the same level of intellect as you. She could outsmart you in just a few years. There is no way that she would marry someone as dumb as Rony Weasley.'' The apprentice that went by the name of Michael screamed as he hit the table of his master.

Michael was a boy around sixteen, with white hair, small glasses, wearing muggle clothes. But his brown eyes showed that he lived much more than sixteen years and hold knowledge almost infinite.

To you readers understand this situation; Peter has been watching Harry's life since the boy was born. Why you may ask? Well, that is a question for another time. To see the boy that he watched his entire life, losing his family, being called liar and freak almost all his life, and going through challenges that could make another person faint, Michael could not just accept this kind of ending.

''Master, you do know that he didn't even got his real lineage, he was abused by that thing that he calls uncle, and he is, even now, been tricked by that jerk he calls best friend. Are you telling me, that you will not move a finger to help that poor boy?'' Michael screamed even louder this time.

''You do not understand, he now can live a peaceful life, with no risks, and certainly, no fear and loss.'' Merlin said tired.

''It is you that do not understand, he could be the greatest wizard this world could ever had seen, he could eradicate the barriers that exist between the magical races, he could adjust the magical government to its former glory. And finally, with Hermione by his side, he would be invincible, before finishing school. Didn't King Arthur ever tell to protect his lineage? Why wouldn't you do that now?'' Michael said as he sat on one of the chairs.

''My boy, you do know that I have been protecting his majesty line since day one, but now, look at this world, it is twisted, all that I can see is lies and darkness. There is not a trace of Arthurs' Golden Era, I lost faith in this world, and so should you.'' Merlin said with great saddens in his eyes.

''Once, you said to me, that those with power, must make the change on the world for the better. And that is exactly what I intend to do, I am sorry master, but I will not regret what I am about to do. Brenda, John come on.'' The boy said as he stood up.

As soon as he said that, two others teenagers entered the room, both carrying heavy bags and the boy, that was very tall, with small blond hair and deep blue eyes, wearing muggle clothes, a jeans with a sweater and a jacket, throw one of his two bags to Michael who catch it easily.

''So I must assume you are all together in this?'' Merlin asked with sadness.

''Master Merlin, we will forever be grateful to you by picking us on that day, but you must also remember that we have not lost our faith in humanity.'' The girl, who was short, with long black hair, but with a few threads of white hair, wearing a huge black cape with a hood said with simplicity.

''Yes master, Harry Potter is not someone that should suffer like that, if we don't do something, it could crumble the entire wizard world in no time.'' Jonathan or John, for short, said with a grin.

''I must remember you that with your power in the actual stage, you will not be able to prevent his parents death and probably even protect harry when Voldemort returns in the boy's fourth year.'' Merlin said as he stood up and began to trace the room.

''We are very well aware of that, checking our powers, we will only be able to appear a few days before his fifth year began.'' Michael said serious.

''It seems you have planned all of that pretty well. But either way, I should have been expecting that, since you are my apprentices.'' Merlin said, and for a second, you could see a flame of hope and pride in his eyes.

''So go, I will not try to interrupt you or anything, I wish good luck to you all and be careful.'' Merlin said as he turned around and began to leave the room.

''We thank you very much.'' The three of them said at the same time.

As Merlin left the room, Peterson grabbed one old pocket clock and looked at his three friends.

''So, are you ready for this? '' he asks in.

''Bring it on'' The two others said in unison.

''For the magical world'' The three of them said before disappearing in hurricane of light and colors.

What the trio did not know is that their master still was watching them, and when they finally left, he reentered the room and said:

''For the magical world huh? I wonder what you would have said about that Arthur. Well, maybe it is time that I put these old bones to work one last time. '' Merlin said as he begun to pace the room to look for a specific book.

* * *

><p><strong>1995, England, Grimmauld Place, 12:25<strong>

To say that Harry Potter was a happy person was a statement, he was finally off from that terrible Minister of Magic and innocent. The only problem was that one of the persons that Harry trusted more, Albus Dumbledore, didn't even look at him. Fortunately, he did not have the time to think about that matter, because as soon as he arrived at Grimmauld Place, he received a bear-hug from his best friend Hermione, a hug that he accepted with ease.

''I was so worried; we didn't receive any news and the time passed and nothing. I was getting desperate here.'' Hermione said as she dropped a few tears.

''Hey Hermione, at least let him breath.'' Rony said behind her, and for a brief second, Harry could swear he saw his other best friend with anger in his eyes.

After they broke their hug, what left Harry kind of disappointed for reasons he did not understand. The three of them entered the kitchen and Harry received many hugs and congratulations, even the Weasley twins were incredible happy, and were singing.

Finally, his godfather took him into a hug and said:

''Welcome home Harry.'' With this, Harry truly felt secure.

* * *

><p><strong>A few kilometers away from Grimmauld Place,<strong>

A small colored wind appeared leaving three persons in the upper part of the Big Ben clock.

''Well that was unexpected, Brenda can you locate them?'' Michael said trying to no look down.

''Of course, I mean, we just arrived from another time and in these few seconds I have already located them. Oh, wait, I found them.'' Brenda said with sarcasm, but changed to embarrass when she actually located them.

''Hahaha, that is just like you Brenda. So, by my calculations, it seems we are just a few hours after Harry was sentenced innocent, now what?'' John said while laughing at Brenda.

'' We need to set a base. I think with this money we brought we can arrange a good house.'' Michael opens one of his magical sacks that were in his bag, revealing millions of red papers that represent notes of fifty pounds.

''Do you think that is enough?'' Brenda asks as she did not know how money worked on the muggle world.

''Oh, it will be more than enough.'' John said with eyes almost falling from his head.

''So, first, we got a place, and then we will start the first phase of our plan. Dammit, they found us; let us go, and this time, without letting them know.'' Michael said with anger.

''Just to remember, it was you that left you magical power out, when we arrived. I do not believe you are afraid of heights and have that as your magical animal. Where is that by the way?'' Brenda asked.

''In my bag, along with yours magical animals. Now, let's go before they arrive.'' Michael said as he grabbed an angered Brenda and a laughing John.

A few seconds after they left, thirty aurors appeared and started searching for clues, but found nothing.

''Are you sure that it was here?'' The leader of the group asked to one of the members.

''Yes sir, it was so strong that nearly made me faint.'' The auror said with confidence.

''Well, keep searching, here at all places, i wonder how they managed to do perform magic here.'' The leader kept complaining for a really long time, but in the end they found nothing a returned to the base.

* * *

><p><strong>London, Platform nine and three quarters, around 7:00 at morning<strong>

The day of return has finally come. Hundreds of students were embarking the train, but a select group still hadn't embarked, saying their goodbyes.

''And remember Harry to eat a lot, so you don't get thin and repeat as most as you can.'' Mrs. Weasley said as she gave the boy a crushing hug.

''O-Ok, Mrs. Weasley I will take care, thank you very much.'' Harry said as he tried to let go of the hug.

After a few seconds of playing around, Harry finally embarked the train and said to Hermione, Ginny and Rony:

''So, shall we get a compartment?'' Harry said.

''Sorry Harry, we must go to the monitors compartment and them we must do some surveillance in the corridors.'' Hermione said truly sorry.

''Sorry Harry, I must go and see my friend first, she has something that I must get back.'' Ginny said while she looked for her friend.

And then, harry looked to find himself all alone in the corridor. But then, he heard an unknown voice.

''Do not worry, it won't be this way for too long.'' The voice said and then faded.

''What the heck was that?'' Harry asked looking around.

A few moments later, he found Neville and asked if he heard any weird voice, when his friend said no, Harry finally gave up searching for the voice and went with his Neville to look for a compartment, finding the last one to be available and with just one person, they entered.

After a few moments of silence, Harry finally tried to talk with the girl, despite Neville protests and the girl finally spoke:

''You are Harry Potter…'' And then, she started saying many crazy facts, but, for a moment she stopped speaking like she was listening to something and turn her attention back to the magazine she was holding.

''Wow, I think you were right Neville, she is…'' Harry tried to say, but was stopped again by the voice.

''Well, do not finish this sentence, this girl could become one of your most important allies in the future, so give her some respect.'' The voice said and faded again.

''What you were going to say Harry?'' Neville asked.

''Oh, it was nothing, so Luna, why don't you talk more about yourself.'' Harry asked, making the girl raise her face from the magazine and look at him incredulously.

''Well…'' Luna told many things, from her mother's death to her previous years at Hogwarts. In the end, both Neville and Harry realized that she was a different girl, but a person and, maybe, a good friend.

''So Luna, can I call you my friend?'' Harry finally asked.

''No one has ever said that to me, I would become with pleasure.'' Luna said with a very bright smile.

And with that, the trio started talking until the door of the compartment finally opened revealing the face of Draco Malfoy.

''Well, well, what do we have here? It is crazy Potter and his crazy new friends.'' Malfoy said as he stupid friends began to laugh.

''Shut up Malfoy, get out of here.'' Harry said.

''Well, manners now Potter, or I will have to take some points from you. And you would not want that right.'' Malfoy said with an evil grin.

As Malfoy was about to say anything more, a strange thing happened. The window of the compartment opened and a huge crow entered and attacked the Malfoy boy until he left, after that, the crow magically disappeared.

''Wow, that was one crazy event.'' Neville said as he stopped laughing at Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Finally, when the candy lady finally passed, Ron and Hermione finally appeared. Ron, without manners again, picked the first frog chocolate he saw, ate his head and seated with his eyes closed.<p>

''Long day?'' Harry asked.

''You don't know half of it.'' Hermione said as she took a seat.

After some discussion, and Luna being formally introduced, they started to change clothes, because the train would be soon arriving at Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong>At Grimmauld Place, the same time.<strong>

Sirius Black had finally said goodbye to the last member of the Order, and was moving to the living room to rest for a few moments, when he noticed that the portrait of his mother was gone, and in HIS armchair was a petite girl, wearing long black and golden clothes.

''Hello Mr. Black, sorry for the sudden intrusion, but…'' The girl hadn't taken the chance to finish the sentence, because Sirius has shot a spell without even thinking.

The girl didn't even move and simply said:

''_Guardus Infinitus_'' The spell then stopped and simply disappeared.

Sirius was about to shot another spell when he noticed he could not move.

''Mr. Black, I ensure you that I am here to cause you no harm. More than that, I am here to help you get your freedom and maybe more.'' The girl said with so much sincerity that Sirius knew he could trust her.

''Fine, but at least let me sit and be with my wand.'' Sirius said.

''Not a problem.'' The girl said, and with a movement of her hand, not only Sirius could move, but a complete set of foods appeared on the table.

''Now, Mr. Black, from where I should start?'' The girl asked.

''You can start explaining how you managed to take the portrait of my mother off the wall.'' Sirius said while looking at the magnificent food.

''Well, it all started…'' The girl said with a small laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Palace of Buckingham, at the same time<strong>

The Queen, Elizabeth II, was, at the moment, enjoying her tea in one the gardens around the palace. When suddenly, one of her many guards came to her and said.

''Your Majesty, there is someone here that wishes to speak with you, he says it is about the ''other side of the country''. The guard said confused about the subject, but to the Queen, it was more than well know.

''So, sent him in, do not let him waiting.'' The Queen demanded.

After a few moments, a tall man with short hair and in a black suit, entered the garden and bowed to her.

''Your Majesty.'' The person said as he kissed her Majesty hand.

''Well stood up, have a sit, but I am curious, who are you? And what brings you here?'' The Queen asked.

''Your Majesty, my name is Jonathan, and as you must be very well aware, the other side of this country is at peace.'' John said as he sits in another chair.

''I am very pleased to hear that, but do not tell me that you have come just to tell me this.'' The Queen said.

''Oh no, you see Your Majesty, this is a long story, so I should start from….'' As John explained the whole situation, Her Majesty was getting more and more surprised. Some changes had to be made.

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts, a few moments after the train arrived at the station.<strong>

Outside Hogwarts, a heavy rain was almost blocking the view of Hagrid who was patrolling the outside, before finally joining the banquet, but it did not stopped him form seeing a giant shadow coming in the direction of the school.

''What, in Dumbledore's name is that?'' Hagrid said as he finally recognized the shadow

Inside, Harry and his friends were sitting in their table in the great hall, when Hermione shot question at them.

''Hey, did you guys noticed that the seat of Defense against the Dark Arts is empty? I wonder what happened?'' Hermione asked with curiosity.

''I don't know, all that I know is that this is probably what is getting us from getting some food around here.'' Ron screamed as he thought was a way to make the food appear.

''Maybe they couldn't find any replacement for it.'' Harry, who was also curious, said.

After a few more moments, Dumbledore finally stood and said:

''Well, it seems that our new teacher, Mrs. Dolores Umbridge (this got a lot of curses and angry comments from most of the students) is still late, and, without taking more time, I would like to…'' Dumbledore was about to finish when the doors were completely open and very frightened Hagrid entered the room and ran to Dumbledore.

''Director, it seems that we have a problem…'' Hagrid then began to explain what he saw, making all students completely curious to know what happened.

''Well, then send him in then.'' Dumbledore finally said, and all the students turned their faces to the entrance.

After saying that, the doors opened even more, and a man, completely covered in a long dark cape, completely soaked by the water's rain, with a hood on entered the room. In his back was very long staff that resembled a scythe, but the students could not determine if it was really a scythe since it was wrapped in white bandages.

After that, a crow entered the room and finally and stopped at the hooded man shoulder. Dumbledore then stood and finally spoke.

''I am pleased to present you, your new teacher of Defense against the Dark Arts, Mr. Michael Pendragon.'' As he said that, the man took of his hood, revealing a boy with white hair.

''What? A boy as teacher, at this school, sure there must be a mistake.'' Snape said and stood with anger.

The new teacher then looked at his crow and said with a voice that Harry recognized as the same voice on the train:

''Mortis, show it to him'' The man said and the crow started to fly to professor Snape but begin to change his appearance into something bigger, with giant wings, a tail, and big horns: A Hungarian Horntail dragon stood millimeters near Snape with his mouth ready to shoot a big ball of flame at him.

''You were saying Professor Snape?'' the Teacher then got a round of applause from all the tables, excluding Slytherin.

The new teacher then made a spell to amplify his voice and began to say:

''My name is Michael Pendragon, it is a pleasure to meet you all and I would like to begin my activities as a teacher by taking fifty points from Mr. Malfoy for abusing his authority as monitor in the train, when the classes hadn't even started. Way to go, Mr. Malfoy.'' The teacher said as he gave Draco a thumbs up. That earned the teacher another round of applause and many students from Slytherin to look with hate towards Draco.

Harry then looked at Hermione and then Rony and said:

''This will be an interesting year'' Harry said with a smile.

Little did young Harry knew how right he was.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was it.<strong>

**So what did you thought about it, did you enjoy it? Maybe I was a little rushed, but now things will begin to slow down a little. Next chapter, if you want this story to continue that is, we will see some shocking revelations to both Harry and Hermione, and the three mages will take an even greater step in Harry's Life. So, if you have any doubts or any complaints at this, please let me know (But if you could, no flames please.). Leave you review, I will update this most likely weekly, or even earlier, depending how excited I get with the reviews. After all reviews are my fuels to keep working.**

**Just an average reader.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Let the Madness Begin

**Wow, just Wow. I didn't expect this. So many reviews I received, so many followers I received, so many people favorite this story. I must say, I am speechless. I just want to sincerely thank you all for everything I hope to meet your expectation. I would like to give a special thanks to SnuggleKitten69, who did a very detailed review of the first chapter. I'm working with my mistakes, thanks and keep reading. Now, let us get going. Read this story to your heart content.**

**-I am looking for a beta, I am getting some help from a few friends, but to have a beta could really come in handy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; it actually belongs to J.k Rowling. All that belongs to me were the characters that I created from my crazy and twisted imagination.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts. Gryffindor Tower. After the opening dinner of the new school year. 11:30 at night.<strong>

Gryffindor, which houses the brave and those with honor, Should be silent about this late time. However, silence was the last thing that could be felt in the room, since most of the students were still awake, talking about the new teacher and his little feats on the first day of the school year.

'' You saw how Snape was horrified to have the dragon almost devouring him right there '' A sixth-year student said between laughs.

'' If I saw that scene? I bet that at this very moment, thousands of photos of Snape are circling the school like wildfire. '' A fourth year student said trying to contain the laughter.

But while everyone was pretty excited, nothing surpassed the happiness of seven people who were exchanging laughs at the distant part of the common room.

''Hahaha, Snape's face was priceless. I bet five of my chocolate frogs he peed himself there. '' Said Fred Weasley trying to breathe.

'' I walked knowing that soon after dinner he was looking for the director to complain about the shame he suffered. '' George Weasley also said laughing.

'' Well done to him. Every year, he makes us go through hell on earth and still come to complain. I say Snape deserved. ''Ron Weasley said as he miserably tried to control his laughter.

'' Ron, remember that it is still our teacher and should be respected. '' Hermione Granger tried to say but could not hide the smile that appeared on her face.

The other members of the group, Neville and Ginny just laughed, remembering the scene.

However, one of the members was silent, Harry Potter, he was in deep thought, trying to understand the mysterious professor.

''His voice, I'm sure it was the same as the one I heard on the train, but how such a thing is possible because the teacher was not on the Hogwarts Express'' Harry tried to reach a logical conclusion, but it seemed every theory he formulated about how the new teacher could have done that, was doomed to failure.

Hermione, seeing her best friend in a deep thought, came close and asked:

'' It's everything all right Harry? You seem concerned'' The girl asks curiously.

Harry, not noticing the sudden approximation, red and answers:

'' Oh, it's nothing, I was just thinking about how Professor Snape could be intimidated so easily.'' Harry tried to say.

Hermione, not fully believing in his response, decided not to press the matter for now.

After a few more moments, they all decided that it was enough for a day and went to bed. Harry, of course, decided to keep a close eye on this new teacher.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, in the principal's office, another heated discussion was beginning,<strong>

'' Headmaster, it is clear that in view ... of the current circumstances, this kind of attitude should not be forgiven.'' spoke Snape with a cold, cutting voice like steel.

'' Severus, of course we should have patience with this new teacher, after all it is only his first day here. Am I not correct Mr. Pendragon? '' Dumbledore asked as he pointed to the new teacher.

'' But of course director. I had no intention to humiliate my colleague just felt that I should defend my honor.'' Michael said with a small smile that showed he did not regret one bit of his actions.

After a short discussion, in which it was asked how Michael was called to be the new teacher of Defense Against the Dark Arts. The new faculty member asked permission to retire to his quarters as he still needed to straighten his new classroom.

After Michael left, Snape finally asked the question that was troubling him since he first saw Mr. Pendragon.

''Director, you do not sincerely believe in him do you?'' Snape asked with cold anger.

Dumbledore, got some lemon drops, and remained silent for a few seconds until he finally spoke.

''Of course not, I have not received even a letter from the ministry of magic about changing teachers. I'll have to ask you to do this sacrifice and keep a watch on Mr. Pendragon until I get more information about him.'' Dumbledore said as he stood up and begin to pace the room.

''It shall be done headmaster.'' Snape said as the headmaster went to one of the windows in the room to think.

After Severus left, Dumbledore began to pace the room in deep thought.

''Uhn, I do not remember any Pendragon in the list of past students. Tomorrow, I will have to talk with Cornelius about this sudden change.'' Dumbledore said to himself as he left for his private chambers to get some rest himself.

* * *

><p><strong>At the same time, the Ministry of Magic, the minister's room<strong>

Ah, the minister's room. A grand location, great as the main hall at Hogwarts. Inside were dozens of photographs of the current minister, Cornelius Fudge, with illustrious or famous people. It could also be noticed several couches around the room and also portraits of several former ministers in the walls. So great was this room that occupied the entire top floor, with only a door that allowed the entry of visitors, if they were allowed, of course, by the Minister. One wall was made of glass, so you could see the whole ministry downstairs. Closer to the end of the room was a huge fireplace with a table close by that was where the minister signed documents and responded to the appeals of the population. However, sitting in his chair, the occupant, at the present moment, was nervous.

The Minister Cornelius was angry. No, to say that he was angry was just a statement, as he was completely and utterly furious. Dolores Umbridge had not only disappeared, but to increase his problems, the minister could not, by any means, contact Hogwarts

He was about to give up when he heard a light knock on the door. Wondering who would be willing to talk to him at this time he decided to ask

'' Who is it?'' Cornelius asked cautiously

There was no response from the other side, just another knock

'' Who i- is it? I do not like jokes.'' The minister now asked with a certain fear.

The door then opened slowly, without the authorization of Cornelius, revealing a girl, around hers sixteen or seventeen years old, wearing a golden cape with black.

'' Good evening Mr. Minister, pardon the late intrusion, but it seems we have a lot to talk about.'' The girl said with a sweet voice, but her words were overflowing with danger as she pulled a wand, as black as ebony, from her sleeve.

If someone was still going through the floor of the Minister, then that person would have listened to a scream of pure fear before the door of the most powerful member of the ministry had been closed.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day. Hogwarts. Michael's private chambers. Around 01:00 at morning<strong>

Michael could not sleep; he needed to know if the plan was going as planned. Then he took from his magic bag, a tiny mirror with silver edges. Then he threw the glass in the air and said incomprehensible words. The mirror split in two and grew to the size of two blackboards.

In a few moments, appeared the silhouette of two people, a girl and a boy.

'' John, Brenda, how are things going there?'' Michael asked with anxiousness.

Brenda was the first to respond:

'' For me, it's all right. Sirius Black had a little trepidation, but soon I proved to him of our points and now he's ready to help us. As for the minister, it was ridiculous, they barely have night security and their protection spells are absolutely weak.'' Brenda said with mocking to the inability of ministry to provide a good defense.

And how are things on your side John? Any difficulty in persuading the queen of our goals?'' Michael began to say to him, but stopped ah he noted that his companion was sleeping.

Michael then let out a cry that made John wake up and fall off the chair he was.

'' Sorry, deal with matters of royalty is very tiring. The Queen is in accordance with the situation, but hopes that we can bring the heir of Pendragon as soon as possible into the presence of Your Majesty.'' John said as he gave a huge yawn.

'' And how are things going there? Any complications?'' Brenda asked cautiously.

'' At the moment, there is no problem. Dumbledore intends to have a talk with the minister tomorrow and sent Snape to spy on me. However, if you've done everything correctly, then there will be no problem.'' Michael spoke as he looked at Brenda, who showed him, her tongue as a form of swearing.

Well, if that's all I 'm going to my bed. I got a room here at the palace of Buckingham. And boy, the beds are comfortable. '' John said as he hung from his mirror.

'' This guy, i cannot believe he is the disciple with greater capacity for learning. '' Brenda said as he put her hand to her face.

'' Remember that when the situation is dangerous, he turns into a real monster. '' Michael said with a small smile.

'' Yeah, right. I've seen him angry and it is not a pretty thing. Changing the subject, do you think SHE would interfere in our plan? '' Brenda said with fear in her voice

The look on Michael's face hardened as he spoke

'' Even if she wanted to, she could not. Our master has sealed her a long time ago. And if she realizes what we are doing, we are going against it. '' Michael said with determination.

'' If you say so, well I'm off to our hideout. When you pretend to tell Harry and Hermione? '' Brenda made the last question.

'' Probably in their first class with me, but I need them to trust me. '' The boy said as he said farewell to his companion.

'' After putting the mirror back into his bag, he lay down on the bed and said:

''If she wants to destroy the true future, then she better be ready because we will not allow it.'' And with that the new teacher finally fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts. Same day. Around 07: 35 at morning<strong>

The main hall was crowded and busy as ever. Among the many topics discussed among the students, one stood out: The class of the new teacher of defense against the dark arts. Many students were eager to watch the class of the person that made Severus Snape knelt in fear.

Among these students, a trio of students was talking excitedly about it.

'' The first lesson it will be with Fred and George, then it is we who will have class with him. That's good because we will have some information if it is fun or boring '' Ron said as he put more sausages on his plate.

'' Well, I do not know about you, but I 'm really excited. They say he has great control over the discipline. '' Hermione said while eating her mush and, at the same time, reading her new book of runes.

'' And how you discovered something about it Mione? '' Harry asked, with curiosity, as the teacher had arrived just the other day.

''Girl's rumors.'' Hermione said simply without lifting her face of the book.

'' Unfortunately, we'll have to split the class with students of Slytherin, but maybe that won't be too bad, since that teacher took fifty points from Draco.'' Ron said as picked another egg to his plate.

After breakfast, the three went to their first class, which in this case would be transfiguration.

The subject showed to be much more complex and difficult than it was on the last years. Professor McGonagall reinforced the importance of studies since this year was the year of the OWL exams that were essential for any wizard.

The teacher was, at the moment, trying to pass the difficult matter of transfiguring one animal to another different weight when it was heard a huge explosion.

The teacher then demanded silence students and was out of the room when a Fred or George, laughing madly, entered the room covered in smoke

'' Mr. Weasley, would you do me a favor and explain what this meant absurd explosion.'' McGonagall spoke with a controlled anger.

'' I pray for your forgiveness teacher , but Mr. Pendragon sent word that it was just an explosion of routine and he had forgotten to put the silencing spell on his classroom. '' And with more laughter, Fred or George just disappeared leaving a class with extreme curiosity.

But of course after that, no student could concentrate in class which made McGonagall dispense the class early.

After about fifteen minutes, the trio finally found the twins and, of course, bombarded them with questions.

'' Guys, here's the deal. You have to be there. It is kind ... you have to be there to understand. Don't you agree Fred? '' George said looking at his brother

'' I fully agree with you brother. He even gave us tips for our joke shop. '' Fred said and with that, the two brothers left walking and singing happily.

'' Wow, let's go then, it must exist a huge line of students waiting outside his room already. '' Ron said running towards the classroom.

'' Ron wait for us.'' Hermione, who had just dropped some books, tried to say, but the boy was already far away.

'' Let me help you ma'am.'' Harry joked as he took the books from her friend.

'' Oh, thank you kind sir.'' Hermione said with a laugh. As they collected the books, the two hands touched and for some reason the two turned their backs to each other, with red faces.

'' We should go; I do not want to sit at the back of the classroom.'' Hermione finally managed to say, and Harry agreed with a nod.

When the two finally turned the corridor, viewed the strangest signal in their lives at Hogwarts.

A giant arrow that said, pointing to a door:

SHORTCUT TO CLASSROOM OF DADA (Defense Against the Dark Arts)

'' Err ... You think we should test it?'' Harry said with extreme curiosity.

'' Well, we're already late, since the class is on the other side of the castle. So why not give a try?'' Hermione said with a small smile.

The two walked through the door that disappeared after the pair entered. After passing through a small hallway, the two finally came to another door, which when opened, revealed that they were on the side of the new teacher's room, and luckily no one had shown up yet.

After closing the door, which also disappeared, the two were waiting as more students arrived, until the new teacher opened the door of his classroom and received them with a friendly smile.

'' Ah, welcome, I was waiting for you guys, please enter enter'' The teacher spoke as he disappeared into his room.

Harry and Hermione were the first to come in and were immediately amazed.

The room was full of floating frames that showed duels between wizards and ancient wars. In addition, dozens of balls, containing the four elements roamed the room; the communal tables were replaced by chairs with small tables. In addition, hundreds of books literally flew through the room as something perfectly ordinary. Hermione, being the lover of books she was, tried to catch one, but the book immediately disappeared. After catching the two seats in front of Harry and Hermione finally noticed a black crow sleeping peacefully near the ladder that gave access to the private apartment of Mr. Pendragon.

After inspecting the classroom for a few more moments, the duo noted several ancient armor carrying gigantic swords at strategic points of the room. Finally, looking at the teacher's desk, they saw many old books and something that looked like a sickle, but was wrapped in white bandages, being impossible to determine its true content.

A few moments later, the last students to enter were Ron Weasley, who looked incredulous to his companions and a girl from Slytherin.

The teacher then closed the door and went to the front of the class, while the students got their books, opened in chapter one and looked at the professor

''Welcome my dear friends, my name is Mr. Michael Pendragon and it is a pleasure to finally meet you.'' The man said with a bright smile.

'' Well it seems that everyone has the book ... defense against the dark arts, a return to basic principles. Well now I want you to pick up this book and destroy it.'' Michael said with a smile as the room all stared at him in disbelief.

'' What are you waiting for? Destroy it now.'' The teacher repeated, and many students began to shred or burn the book, except for Hermione who saved the workbook.

'' Well, first I will explain this attitude. You are here to learn how to defend against the darkness, not to turn weak mages who can barely cast a spell.'' Michael said with an engaging voice.

'' Now, I'll give you guys your real books.'' He said and with a wave of hand, a book fell on the lap of each and every student.

'' Defense Against the Dark Arts, how to prepare against the worst. Within this book, there are many spells that we will learn during the year.'' Michael said as Hermione looked, stunned, the thick book.

''Before we begin, does anyone have any questions about the class or about me? Please feel free to ask.'' Michael said as Neville Longbottom shyly raised her hand.

'' Mr. Pendragon, this crow near the stairs is actually one that you used against Professor Snape?'' Neville said trembling.

The teacher laughed and replied

'' First, you can call me Michael. Second, yes, this is my magical beast and his name is Mortis. As he does not fit in the room, I had to reduce it to a more convenient form.'' The teacher spoke as he watched the raven, which let out a jet of fire at its owner.

'' As you can see, he did not like the new form.'' Michael said, dodging, making almost the whole class laugh.

'' Any more questions?'' The teacher asked and how nobody else raised his hand he decided to continue.

'' To begin, I would like to know how much you guys already know. So do them the following question: Why the Dementor fears the spell Expecto Patronum above all else?'' As soon as he finished the question, Hermione raised her hand.

''Because it feeds upon the bad feelings and the Patronum is a Collection of good feelings and memories, causing the Dementor to feel weak and eventually disappear.'' Hermione said and Harry noticed the teacher speak under his breath: as expected

''Well Mrs. Granger, you are totally correct, fifteen points to Gryffindor and let's move out.'' The teacher said when he heard Malfoy says: Damn bookworm.

''Well, Mr. Malfoy, perhaps, you want to come here and give your colleagues a better explanation.'' Michael said and Malfoy immediately blushed and tried to change the topic.

''Oh no, Mr. Malfoy, you do not understand. Such actions will not be tolerated. That will cost fifteen points from Slytherin and detention with me for disrespecting another classmate.'' Michael said.

After that the class went smoothly, and they were to research everything they could find about Dementors as homework. As all the students were leaving excited, Michael finally called.

''Harry and Hermione I wish you stay just a little longer. I want to speak with two in particular.'' Michael said.

The pair looked at each other and waited until the last student left the room.

'' Well, my friends, first I want you to know that I'm on your side and do not fear to what I am about to speak with you.'' Michael said with a smile that left double minded.

'' I know where Sirius Black is living… and I know you guys have been in contact with him often'' The moment the teacher said it, Harry jumped up and yelled _Expelliarmus _

The spell just went past the teacher and end up being dissipated.

'' Mr. Potter, you do not understand, I'm your ally. If I wanted, I could make Mr. Black be arrested a long time ago.'' Michael said as he made Harry sat again. By then, Hermione held Harry's hand, trying to keep him calm.

Why are you telling us all this then? You could be trying to deceive us.'' Said Hermione with her racing thoughts.

'' Oh no, definitely not that. Harry Potter you come from a lineage as old as the world itself magical and me and my ... mates, we're here to make sure that you follow your true destiny.'' Michael finally spoke.

'' True lineage? How so? From what I know, I'm just a member of the Potter Family.'' Harry said more and more confused.

'' Yes, Harry. You come from the Potter line, but one of the truths that neither your Director Albus Dumbledore knows, that your family's name is just a facade. You're actually the last decent of Arthur Pendragon, first king of the magical world, and supreme ruler of all the magical races in Britannia.'' Michael said proudly, leaving Harry and Hermione dumbstruck.

'' And since we're revealing much stuff here, I should also say that you two have a soul bound.'' Michael said, making the duo look at him and scream at the same time.

''WE HAVE WHAT?'' The duo said, making their teacher laugh a lot.

''Seriously? You get more shocked by the fact that you two are made for each other than that Harry here is probably the most powerful person in the whole England? Sit down; we haven't even started the best part.'' Michael said still laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was it. Did you enjoy it? Or did you hated it?I tried to keep things at a slow pace. But I don't know if it was enough. I know so much was revealed in little space of time, but there are so many secrets that are hidden from both Harry and Hermione. Believe me, this was just the tip of the iceberg. Now, another question to you my fellow readers. Who is the mysterious SHE that even Merlin's disciple, Brenda, feared? The answer to that is on the next chapters of this series. Now, if you want anything, and I mean ANYTHING, to be added to this story, I will make a debate and see if many people say yes, so your idea can enter this fanfic. Please, review this story to keep me going. The next chapter might take longer to come, because week started and I will not have much time to write. That is all.<strong>

**Have a nice day,**

**Just an average reader**


	3. Chapter 3- the awakening of the new king

**So, I must say that I am, again, speechless. The number of reviews doubled, the number of favorites almost tripled, and the number of followers tripled too. Thank you very much and I hope to continue to meet your expectation. I am writing this on every single pause that I got from my busy life. Special thanks to Grovek26, for the tips; i will try to correct all these mistakes you pointed. So I think that is all, no wait, I caused a lot of confusion by using director or headmaster for Dumbledore. I ask for your forgiveness since in Brazil, we use both of them (but I will be using headmaster.). Now, do not let me stop you anymore from reading this story, have fun and maybe, if you can review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts, Michael's classroom, after revealing about the soul bond<strong>

As both Harry and Hermione stood there in complete shock, both did not believe what they just heard. Now, Harry was in a daydream unable to find logic. Hermione, on the other hand, tried to find an answer to all that madness.

''Wait a damn second. You do not really think you can tell us all this information and expect that we will simply accept them.'' Hermione Granger, stammered, tried to say.

'' First, if Harry and I actually have a soul bond, why she did not appear before?. From what I've read, the moment a person comes in contact with your soul' love, immediately, there would be many reactions and many lights would appear around us.'' Hermione said as she blushed.

'' You are correct Miss Granger, as expected from you. And to answer your question, I make you another question. How, then, such a connection would go unnoticed?'' Michael said with a small smile.

'' Well, the only reason for that to happen, according to the book i read, was if the magical core of one of theindividuals were sealed... Wait, you do not mean that... One of our magic cores is sealed?'' Hermione said as she finally came to this terrible conclusion.

''Bingo, fifteen more points to Gryffindor, and to answer your question, yes and it is the core of Harry that is sealed.'' Michael said as he took from his bag, a small tea set and put it on the table.

'' But who would do something so terrible and why so?'' Hermione said with dread.

'' Oh, this is quite simple. Think about people who might fear Mr. Potter.'' Michael said while preparing tea.

'' You're kidding right? The number of people who want to kill me, or are terrified of me is countless.'' Harry said as he finally regained his consciousness and looked at his surroudings.

'' Although there are a significant number of people who really wish to kill you, there are some who would take advantage of you for their own benefits and, after using everything you have to offer, would dispose of you. And I believe that Miss Granger has reached the answer to the one person who would do that.'' Michael said as he looked at Hermione who was with her reasoning racing.

'' I do not want to believe. But, so that I can really trust you, and say what I think, I need you to prove at least one of your claims.'' Hermione said as she took Harry's hand, seeking comfort.

'' It's Fair. Well, I will prove that the magic of Harry core is actually sealed. But first I'll explain the situation to you.'' Michael said while sharing the tea into three glasses and gave the two, two of the cups.

'' First, Harry, in your present state, your magic level is 678, which far exceeds many average wizards around the world. Your's Hermione, can I call you Hermione? Okay, your core is 702 and still developing.'' Said Michael as Hermione nodded and went through another shock.

''Now, to you realize how big your powers are. Voldemort, yeah I call him by his name, has 713 as his full magical power. Yes, with a few more lessons, Hermione could easily surpass him.'' Michael said with a laugh because of the shocking faces of the two teenagers in front of him.

''The problem is that you, Harry, have, at the moment, only one third of your full power. So, if we release your core, you power will be at…'' Michael was about to say, but was stopped by Hermione.

''2034. But that would made him the most powerful wizard in England. How is that even possible?'' Hermione said as she looked at Harry.

''Simply, Lord Arthur Pendragon's lineage always had an immense concentration of magic in their veins. And Harry here, just had an incredible luck to regain almost all the power that Lord Pendragon used to have.'' Michael said with a smile.

''So, what are we waiting for? Unlock my powers and prove that you are really our ally.'' Harry said with excitement.

Michael then took a long sup from his, as to make Harry angry, and finally said

''Calm down. You know what would have happened if I were to release your magical core to its full potential here and now? Your body would go on fire, because it would not be able to hold all the magic that would appear.'' Michael, serious, said, making Hermione hug Harry, as if she feared losing him.

''I see that you two are already getting pretty intimate.'' Michael, with a playful expression, said making the two blushes, Harry, then, tried to move away, but Hermione continued to embrace him.

After a minute or two, Hermione finally released him and asked.

'' But then, how you intend to prove that your group is really our ally? Hermione asked curiously.

Well, I intend to ask for help from a professional: One of my allies, my friend, Brenda Pendragon.'' Michael said with a smile as he rose from his chair.

'' And how you want to call her? Hogwarts is protected from intruders.'' Harry said.

'' You guys will see. She has a very special way to travel around.'' Michael said with another mysterious smile.

The teacher then took breath and shouted as loud as he could.

'' Brenda, come here now. The time has come.'' The scream was so loud that Harry and Hermione were thankful that the room had an anti-sound spell.

After a few seconds, Hermione was about to ask if that really worked, when a small black hole opened up and within it ... comes out a beautiful golden owl, Hedwig size, but with a silver helmet, the owl then flies for a few seconds and lands at the teacher's table. Soon after the owl, Harry and Hermione only see a black figure going out of the hole and moving toward Michael.

When they look again, they a see a girl, around sixteen giving an incredible kick in Michael's face. The new teacher, then flies across the room and falls almost unconscious on the floor

'' You bastard, you knew I was with my perfect hearing enabled. You almost made me deaf asshole. Why did you do that?'' The girl, who should be Brenda, started screaming as she walked towards Michael.

''I do not regret anything. That's what you get for trying to eavesdrop on the conversation of others.'' Michael stood up unsteadily and the two thus start a great discussion.

'' I was trying to track you guys if some enemy tried to meddle in your part of the plan.'' Brenda said red with anger.

'' Then at least, let me know before doing this kind of thing.'' Michael also said angrily.

Harry and Hermione were watching and did not know how to stop them, until a new voice finally spoke.

'' Silence, You people embarrass me. I find hard to believe that you both are master's disciples. You are acting like two children.'' The voice spoke and when Harry and Hermione turned around, saw no one except the owl and raven.

The owl then moved closer to the duo and said:

'' Disgraceful, you're lucky that the master is not here, if he were, he would put you two in a week of terrible punishments.'' The owl snorted, Harry and Hermione looked at her in disbelief.

The two magicians, Michael and Brenda finally accepting the scolding, stopped and approached the table.

'' I really do apologize, my name is Brenda Pendragon, is a pleasure to meet them.'' Brenda, with a sweet smile, said.

'' And this is my magical beast. Ekantor, the king of all owls'' Brenda said as she pointed to the little owl.

'' Please, in a very distant time, I was a king. But that is in the past.'' The Owl spoke with an ancient and powerful voice.

Michael then touched the owl and said.

''If you are not the king anymore, can you please explain to me why the hell, there are so many owls outside the window?'' Michael said with a smile full of danger.

When the group looked outside, they saw, thousands of shadows in the horizon. Yes, Michael was right; Thousands of owls were going towards them at full speed.

Ekantor, seeing that, raised his wing, and uttered a peep. The other owls immediately stopped and went back.

''As, I was saying, I am Brenda's magical animal. And I am responsible to control this girl' wild nature.'' Ekantor said, trying to change the subject.

''I am not wild all the time, Just when people really annoy me. By the way, what was the reason that you even called me over here?'' Brenda asked in confusion.

'' To Harry trust us enough; we need to take the chains holding his magical core. And as I cannot release only part of his power, so I thought it would be best if I left it for you to do, after all you made a long research about a wizard's core.'' Michael said.

'' Oh, all right then. Please Hermione move away a bit.'' Brenda said as she revealed her right arm, which was beginning to fill with magical symbols.

Hermione, sensing the danger, pulled Harry closer to her and said.

'' What do you want to do to him?'' Hermione asked with fear, but also with enough courage to stand by Harry.

'' Hermione, this is necessary so that Harry can once again have his true powers.'' Michael spoke with such confidence that Hermione eventually decided to trust and walked away from Harry, but not before giving the boy a kiss on the cheek and saying some words.

'' Come back alive, okay? '' Hermione spoke with her face completely crimson.

'' I'll be back, you bet. '' Harry, also red, said with a small smile.

After Hermione pulled away, Brenda approached Harry and began to speak:

''Chains that seal the power of the true king, by the authority granted to me, I will remove this shackles. Please, I beg of you, free spirits, grant me the power to destroy this cursed seal. '' After uttering the spell, Brenda's arm began to glow and she did the last thing anyone could expect. She punched Harry's face.

The boy then flew away and fell on the other side of the room, in a pile of old erasers, raising a cloud of smoke that engulfed the whole room

''Why did you do that? Do you want to kill him?'' Michael asked in shock.

''It was necessary. His magical core was, unluckily, in his head, if I were to implant my magic in him slowly, he would probably go crazy. So, my best shot was to do it faster. That way, he won't fell much pain.'' Brenda said.

''Wow, it actually makes sense, I am impressed. You really do care.'' Michael said with a bright smile.

''You really underestimate me.'' Brenda said with a small smile.

Hermione, quickly recovering from the shock, rushed toward Harry without looking back.

'' Harry, where are you? '' Hermione screamed desperate entering the cloud of smoke.

A few seconds later, she saw the hand of his friend, and went to touch her, but when she held it, something amazing happened.

It was like time has stopped, the cloud of smoke completely disappeared, and for what seemed like an eternity, there was only Harry and Hermione, both looking only at each other, As if noticing for the first time, how perfect was the other and that never again, they could live apart from each other.

After a few more seconds, suddenly, a big wave of light began to radiate from them, as if the new couple were true gods of light. And around the globe, dragons left their caves to feel the arm wave of light that many of them hadn't felt in centuries, elves stopped working for a second to feel the embrace of a powerful wave of light that made them very happy, fairies were dancing all around the place to celebrate the return of the king of the light, goblins were smiling widely for the first time in centuries all around Gringotes, preparing their most special room to the visit of someone very important who would be coming soon, and many other magical races felt that something was about to change. And this change would bring the true Lord of their land back. To rule with justice, and bring the peace that the magical world so desperately needed.

Meanwhile, near the Ministry, Albus Dumbledore, felt the highest peak of magic in her life. Incredibly, he, the supposed most powerful wizard that generation could not figure out where it came from that power. After this meeting with Cornelius, Dumbledore decided he would immediately hold a meeting with the order to try to identify what was that.

* * *

><p><strong>At the same time, in a gloomy mansion also known as the Malfoy's mansion. <strong>

The Malfoy's mansion was, like an old and well conserved fortress, with turrets with tips that seemed to tear apart the sky. Dungeons that was as dark and cold as death itself. The mansion, which was protected from the gaze of backpacks by powerful and ancient, spells long forgotten. Inside, several grand halls stretched for countless runners, some with collections of trophies, with other relics, and, if well combed, a person could find special rooms filled with articles of black magic that, supposedly, were banned a long time. In one of these corridors, it stood the most prestigious room.

Approximately the same size as the room of the Minister, to enter this room, had to go through before a heavy double door black oak. This site had long white sofas, a small bar, with the best wines from around the world, in a corner of the room. On the other side of this room was a massive fireplace that housed huge green flames. The walls were white, because according to the one who built the room, Lucius Malfoy, that color represented the purity of the true masters of the world: The Pure-bloods.

But, it is important to remember, Lucius Malfoy no longer occupied that room. Who lived in this luxurious room, at the moment, was the self-proclaimed Lord of Darkness, Lord Voldemort. At this point, the wizard was plotting a new way to eliminate Harry Potter, the boy who lived. It was during this thought that Voldemort felt a great magical power being released from some corner of England. Before he had any time to react, the heavy doors of the room were violently opened, and a light wave came in and threw the Dark Lord against the wall. Lord Voldemort was already unconscious before his body even touched the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Meantime, Palace of Buckingham,<strong>

Jonathan Pendragon considered himself a lucky person at the moment. Her Majesty, the Queen, in person, had invited him over for an afternoon tea with sweets in one of the many gardens of the palace in which they could discuss more about his group's objectives in bringing the king of the magical world back. John had immediately accepted the invitation; after all, his part on this crucial mission would begin only in a few days. And besides, the more the Queen offered support to John and his friends, the better.

John, as he devoured some sweet, explaining again the benefits of having the magician king back to an attentive Queen when suddenly the disciple noticed one magical reaction about to emerge. He then turned and saw with his larger view that the surge of magic was coming from Hogwarts. After milliseconds, John recognized the power and smiled.

'' Well my queen, it seems that the time has come. The future king of the magical world just woke up.'' John said with a laugh.

'' So you will not join him?'' The Queen asked curiously.

'' It's not necessary, my two colleagues are there. With them there, there is nothing and no one that might hurt the new king.'' John said as he sat again.

'' And when you will go to them?'' The Queen questioned.

'' In short, I think after my friends show the capital to the new king.'' John said as he drank some tea.

'' And which capital would that be?'' The Queen spoke more curious than ever.

'' Oh, a thousand pardons, your majesty, I had completely forgotten to mention it. It's called ...'' And then the disciple of Merlin began to tell a story that would leave the Queen amazed.

* * *

><p><strong>Now, let us go back to Hogwarts.<strong>

Harry was still admiring Hermione, as the girl was still looking at his best friend. The boy thought how he had not realized before the beauty of the eyes of this girl who was always on his side and had never betrayed him even once, always caring for him. He was in love with Hermione, he had always been. Now, Hermione was asking herself how she hadn't understood that her feelings for Harry were more than those of friendship. She was in love with his beautiful green eyes, with his messy black hair. She was in love with Harry, she had always been.

And that was the comfortable silence that Harry decided it was finally time to ask.

''Hermione I know everything is going too fast and that maybe I'm an idiot for asking this in this kind of situation, but would you like to be my girlfriend?''

And Hermione with tears of happiness falling from her eyes replied:

''You're an idiot for asking a question you already know the answer. Of course, I want to be your girlfriend.'' And with that, Hermione approached Harry and joined her lips with his. Both of them, wished that moment could last forever

The new couple, still in a trance, heard the sound of fireworks that brought them back to reality, and when they looked, they saw Michael and Brenda letting off fireworks, dancing and shouting:'' They admitted! They admitted!''

After that, both blushed brightly and tried to change the topic.

''Well, it seem you were speaking the truth." Hermione stood up and, holding hands with Harry joined the two other wizards.

''Trying to change the subject the topic huh? That is fine… For now!'' Brenda said with a laugh.

''Well, now let us check your magic core Harry and Hermione, I will have to check yours too.'' Michael said as he put on his glasses and said.

''Harry stands at 1023, good going Brenda, and Hermione, you stands at 1019! Well that was totally unexpected.'' Michael said, taking his glasses off.

''Now to see if you are really prepared for this, I will ask you Harry to show me your Patronum.'' Michael said and when Harry got his wand and said the words, a hart, three times bigger than usual appeared and stopped near Harry.

''Wow, this is incredible.'' Harry said, amazed at his own power.

''Now, Hermione I want you to shoot an Expelliarmus. I know you don't fully control it, but trust me. Everything will go right.'' Brenda said with and smile to the girl.

''Expelliarmus!'' Hermione shouted and, from her wand, a huge beam of light came out and when was about to reach Brenda, an enormous silver shield appeared out of nowhere and blocked the attack.

Hermione was looking at herself like she was another person.

''From what I see, Harry's bond with you has made you grow and finally awaken your secret powers.'' Brenda said while thinking.

''Secret powers, what do you mean by that?'' Hermione asked with curiosity.

''It means, for what I am getting for now, that you will be able to read and learn, four to five times more quickly than you would normally would. And that is just the beginning. You have the potential for so much more.'' Michael said with a smile.

While Harry and Hermione looked at each other stunned, Michael decided that now was the time for it.

''I think that now that you have awaken your powers as the magical king, it is time that we show you, your true domain.'' Michael said as Brenda nodded, also agreeing that the time has arrived.

''What do you mean by that?'' Harry and Hermione asked at the same time.

''The sacred land of Camelot, invisible to those that dare to hurt the Pendragon's Lineage. That is your holy land, where all magical races, for a long time, co-existed in peace.'' Ekantor said.

''Wait, we cannot go, people will get suspicious if we are absent for too long. And I don't even know how one the teachers or the headmaster himself hasn't come to look for us.'' Hermione said as she realized that they were in this class for hours.

''Oh, it is alright. Time does not flow as it should here. Time has stopped here and in our holy land. When the last student left this class, not even one second has passed since that girl has left. When you leave this room, you will feel the energy that both of you created when you soul bonded.'' Michael said.

''How is that even possible? It should be impossible for time to be mastered.'' Harry said in disbelief.

''Michael is one of the children of time, he is loved by Lord Time, so he is the one who can do this kind of stuff.'' Brenda said with a smile.

''So that is why your hair is white?'' As soon as she asked that, she regretted. Michael showed her an expression of pure sadness.

''I am sorry…'' Hermione tried to say but was interrupted by Michael.

''It is okay, that is a story for another time.'' Michael said with a smile as he took his staff from near his table and Mortis flew to his shoulder.

As he removed the bandages that covered the staff, it changed to reveal a black and long sickle.

He then swung the sickle, opening a rip in the wall.

''This is the Sickle of Kronos, with this; I can open a portal straight to your land. Are you prepared King?'' Michael said with a small smile.

Harry then grabbed Hermione's hand and stood in front of the portal. Wherever that leads, he was ready; he had new allies and a beautiful girlfriend. Nothing would stop him.

''By the way, Hermione, you should send a letter, telling you parents that you are dating and everything just so they don't get worried. Wasn't your father someone that worked in the military?'' Brenda asked with a mischievous smile.

Hermione then agreed and went to write a quick letter to her parents. As Mione was writing, Brenda turned to Harry and said in a low tone:  
>''be careful, I heard her father was the best sniper in the Queens's personal army. They say that he left the army just so he could get some peace. He treats Hermione as his little princess, so be careful. I am sure he is itching for a little shooting after all these years.'' Brenda said with a smile and went to join Michael near the portal.<p>

Harry, when he heard that, went pale and thought that he was ready for anything, but talking with Hermione's father.

* * *

><p><strong>Ministry of Magic. Near the Minister's room.<strong>

Albus Dumbledore, proudly stood at the Minister door and finally knocked

''Who is it?'' The voice from Cornelius asked.

''It is me, Albus, may I enter?'' Dumbledore asked annoyed by Cornelius's fear. As if someone could enter the minister's room without being firstly stopped by hundreds of aurors.

''Come in, I was waiting for you.'' Cornelius said with a formal voice that left Dumbledore stunned. Never in his life, had Cornelius had such a tranquil voice.

As Dumbledore entered, he noticed that the Minister's office has changed from a place of relaxation to one of hard work. Where before stood Cornelius's photos with important people stood, now books of money account stood. Where before sofas stood, beautifying the room, now stood piles of reports of illegal magic use and other kind of documents.

''Ah, Headmaster Dumbledore, I was waiting, we have a lot to talk about.'' Cornelius said serious.

Albus Dumbledore was sure of one thing. That would not be a good afternoon for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, in an unknown place, in an unknown time.<strong>

Darkness, it was all you could see for miles away. There was no floor, no sky, nothing. Only infinite obiscurity could be seen.

But, if you had good or perfect control over magic, you could distinguish one form: A prison's cell.

It stood in the middle of the darkness, molded by thousands of chains. In there, inside the cell, you could only barely see what looked like a human form totally wrapped in dark, made of ebony, chains that were said to made the user of those, totally unable to even use magic.

Now reader, if you go just a little closer to that, in absence of a better world to define what ''that'' really was, you could hear in a deep feminine voice, just one word that was said only one time:

**''Soon.''**

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was it, thank you for reading this new chapter. I again thank you for all the reviews, favorites and followers. You guys are awesome, you keep me motivated to make this story grow. Now, did you enjoy it? Did you hate it? Or do you simply don't know, that doesn't matter, give me your opinion on your reviews or in private messages. Any doubts, ask away. And before i forget, Review if you can. Have a nice day friend.<strong>

**Just an average reader.**


	4. Important message

Hello people,

**This no Hiatus, or anything before you ask.**

Initially, I would like to thank everyone who read, do a review and favorite me or the history.

However, wait until I finish before getting desperate, I have some news (Good news and Bad news)

* * *

><p><strong>Bad news:<strong>

I cannot publish any chapter this week or the next, because I have more and more tests in college and is a lot, and I do say a lot for me to study. So March 3rd I will be back with a GIANT chapter for you. (In the end, this news wasn't so bad)

* * *

><p><strong>Good News:<strong>

I got a beta! He is a friend of mine who has high control over the English language. I will introduce him to you in the next chapter. Oh, that's another reason why I will not put any more new chapter for now. Me and my beta we will review the previous chapters and see what we can improve. Therefore, the next chapter will take that long to be released.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I guess that's what's happened. But before I forget, I have some important questions to ask:<strong>

1 - What do you think of Michael? He should continue or do you want him to disappear for a while?

2 - What did you think of Brenda? She should continue or do you want her to dissapear for a while?

3 - The relationship of Harry and Hermione is going as you would like? Or do you want me change something?

Answer me if you can. Your opinion is very important to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Now, solving some complaints that some people pointed,<strong>

1 - About Ron's Bashing, i was just focusing on the lack of education of Rone to eat. Do not worry; this will be adjusted very soon.

2 - For those who think that John is not showing much, please look forward to the next chapter, he will finally have his triumphal entry.

3-Confirming, Dumbledore is just called headmaster, rather than director. That was my mistake and I apologize.

Well, now I think everything has been said, I would like once again to thank all of you for your support to this story. Your help is my motivation to continue.

Thanks have a good week everyone. And we will see each other again on March 3 for another chapter of Harry Potter and the three wizards of destiny.

* * *

><p><strong>In case you are wondering, my beta will start working only on Saturday. So this message should still have some mistakes, since i did in a hurry<strong>

**Just an average reader.**


	5. Chapter 4- Knowing a kingdom

**Hello my friends, I would like to thank you for the help that you gave this story; I really appreciate, and hope to continue to meet your expectations. Now, I am truly sorry that I couldn't update sooner, on March 3rd, like I said I would. The reason to that is simple: Due to holydays, I traveled to a place where supposedly there was internet, but alas, I was mistaken. This fact prevented me from seeking much information required to write this chapter and also kept my beta from reading it previously. Now, do not let me stop you anymore from reading this story, have fun and maybe, if you can, review.**

**Just one last thing, I put some important things at the end of this story, read if you can, and give your opinion. After all, your opinion is very important to me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All that belongs to me are the characters that came from my crazy and twisted imagination.**

* * *

><p><strong>Within the portal opened by Michael<strong>

Harry and Hermione were amazed. The portal was a whirlwind of all colors. While the couple looked carefully its surroundings, Michael and Brenda, a little forward, were waging a discussion.

'' So you've contacted John?'' Michael said thoughtfully.

'' Yes, he said he is waiting for us in the Kings room.'' Brenda said.

Soon after this response, Michael suffered a wave of pain.

'' Michael! Are you okay? I said it was risky. We should have waited a bit before starting the plan.'' Brenda said with concern.

'' No, we cannot waste time. Every second we waste, the ideal future gets further.'' Michael says as He gave a forced smile.

'' Okay, but if at any time you feel one of these shocks, I will destroy this spell by force. Are we clear?'' Brenda said with authority.

'' Roger mistress.'' Michael said with a laugh, which made him feel like he was punched in the stomach.

After a few seconds, Michael turned to the couple who had not noticed anything and spoke.

'' Hey, we're almost there. I recommend spells that make you fly, because it will be a long fall'' Michael said with a wicked grin.

'' What do you mean by drop ...'' Harry and Hermione tried to speak, but were quickly swallowed by a light.

* * *

><p><strong>On the other side of the portal<strong>,

When Harry and Hermione finally managed to open my eyes, they realized they were in free fall and the ground was miles below them.

The couple then took their wands, but then remembered that lacked any spell to fly.

'' Harry, call your firebolt.'' Hermione tried to say, during the fall.

'' We cannot, we are too far apart, she will never arrive in time'' Harry replied.

And when the couple was on the verge of entering a complete desperation, Michael appeared on their side.

'' Seriously that you guys haven't learned the spell to fly yet?'' Michael said with derision.

'' So there's no other way, Mortis come here.'' Said Michael and inside his shirt, the crow appeared and flew out.

'' It is Showtime!'' The teacher screams.

The Raven then begins to grow until it becomes a huge black dragon that takes the three in midair and starts planning.

After a few seconds, for the dragon in a long green meadow, where Brenda waited sitting in a chair, drinking some tea.

'' Why did you take so long, I was starting to get worried.''? The girl said as she stood up, making disappear both - chair and - cup.

'' I thought they knew how to fly. Turns out they did not. It was my fault.'' Michael said, lowering his head.

'' You idiot, what do you think would have happened if you had not noticed? I just do not kill you right here, because we cannot waste time.'' Brenda said with fire in her eyes.

'' I have just one question, why did we stop so far away from the capital?'' Michael asked confused.

'' First, I need to talk to both of them in private. Second, you go on ahead to warn the citizens of the arrival of the king, although I believe that John is already doing that.'' Brenda said.

'' If he is already doing the announcement, why should I do that too?'' Said Michael more confused than ever.

Because I said so, now go before I have to kick you out.'' Brenda said, almost shouting.

'' Right, I am sorry to have angered you, miss.'' Michael said as he touched his dragon and disappeared in a small whirlwind.

''You are an idiot.'' Brenda said in a very low tone of voice

Meanwhile, Harry and Hermione finally awoke, and were observing their surroundings.

What they saw left them dumbstruck,

Miles and Miles of green fields loomed before them. Occasionally, it was possible to see many huge houses that most resembled mansions scattered throughout horizon.

After a few seconds watching the scenery, Harry and Hermione heard a little throat clearing behind them.

'' Sorry to interrupt you at this time, however, we have matters of extreme urgency to discuss.'' Brenda said with a smile.

Harry got up, stood in front of the girl and said.

'' Next time you do something crazy like that; at least let us know before.'' The boy responded with fury.

'' I beg a thousand pardons, though I was not told about your incapacities with certain spells.'' Brenda said as she knelt.

Harry then noticed his tone, he felt awkward and replied:

'' No, it was all very sudden, and you guys did not tell us how this travel would be. You can stop kneeling now.'' Harry said with embarrassment.

'' I understand my lord, this shall never happen again.'' Brenda said as she stood.

After that, Hermione approached Harry, taking his hand, and asked the question that was killing her.

'' Where are we?'' The girl asked with curiosity.

At this time, we are in one of the fields around the capital. Of course this is the smallest area of the whole kingdom with only 175 square kilometers of area.'' Brenda replied automatically.

Hermione, completely surprised and frightened, asked:

'' What is the original size of this kingdom?''

'' It is around 85 thousand square kilometers of total area. That if we disregard the small islands around our central island. What if added, will give a total area of 92 thousand square kilometers in area.'' Brenda replied as if it were the most normal thing in the world

Hermione, upon hearing this, had to hold tightly on Harry, to not faint again. This area was more than half the entire area of England.

'' But this is impossible, how could you have hidden this huge area for so many centuries from muggles AND wizards. '' Hermione asked trying to stick to logic.

'' Simple, the last king, noting that the wizard world was becoming wicked, sealed this country. And, then, he erased the existence of this holy land from the memories of all the individuals who had the desire to destroy this country. '' Brenda said.''

And where exactly is this country? '' Harry asked as he shook.

'' To the northeast of England, I would say about 200 kilometers. And before you ask why no boats have found this place before, it is because there is a spell of immateriality casted upon here. In other words, they go right through this island unless it is desired by the regent. '' Brenda explained, leaving the couple paralyzed for a moment.

'' Look, I know this is a lot to understand, but there is something I need to tell you with the utmost urgency. After my warning, I'll explain everything about the geography here if that is your desire. '' Brenda said seriously.

Harry and Hermione noting the seriousness with which the witch spoke, managed to calm down and decided to listen to her.

'' Well, I should start with this: Michael lied.'' Brenda said.

'' What? He lied about what?'' Harry and Hermione asked.

Michael is the master of the time. But he cannot stop time indefinitely. What he can do is actually reduce the passage of time for each individual or a certain place for a certain time. But this course has very serious consequences.'' Brenda said.

'' So that quick moment of pain he had when we were in the portal was not my imagination.'' Hermione replied and Brenda was surprised that the girl was able to notice such a thing.

''Yeah, that was not a mere impression. Every time he uses this ability, his body undergoes temporal damage. If he spends some time between the uses of this technique, these effects disappear, and the body becomes healthy again. However, in the current situation, he barely had time to rest, and is already using this technique again. '' Brenda said with worry.

'' And why are you telling us all this? Harry asked confused.

''Because it will influence you in the training, Michael is, at the present moment, stopping all the time to Camelot. In other words, a week here, is equivalent to one minute outside this region. However, Michael will only be able to stand about five minutes of the real time zone.

'' So with all that said, I ask you: Do you really want to continue with it? If it is your wish, I can prevent all these events to happen.'' Brenda asked sadly.

'' And what will change if you do not interfere in our lives?'' Hermione said sadly.

Upon hearing this, Brenda, with a sad smile, raised her hand, from which came out a beam of light. This light beam - split into two, entering the minds of Harry and Hermione, revealing the future where Harry saves the magical world, but would never know his true lineage and would never have married Hermione, but Ginny instead. Hermione would have also helped save the world, but she would not be married with Harry but with Ron.

The magical world would go through a brief period of peace, but, after a few years, the magical races would rebel, causing an endless war, which would result in the collapse of society.

After seeing all this, Hermione, with a trembling - voice asks:

'' And you are sure that if we stay here, all this can be prevented?'' With this, Brenda respected even more the girl in front of her for worrying more about the salvation of the world than her romantic relationship.

'' That will depend on you and only you. Depending on how you act, the whole world can be destroyed not only the magical world'' Brenda said with a sad smile.

'' So our answer is yes, we will stay in this reality.'' The couple answered with one voice.

Brenda, shedding a tear of happiness, decides to ask:

'' Here you have a chance of losing everything, but still wish to proceed, and I ask them: Why wish to perform such an act of madness?''

'' It's simple, we will not fail, we will bring true peace. This world deserves this peace.'' Harry replied with a smile.

'' I, Brenda Pendragon, before everything was said and seen, recognize Harry Potter as true heir to Camelot.'' Brenda said with a huge smile.

After that, in the distance, a huge column of light appeared and quickly disappeared.

'' What was that?'' Hermione asked.

'' That was the palace of Pendragon recognizing Harry Potter as its rightful owner. So forgive me, but I, as owner of the staff of Gaia, have the responsibility to test you.'' Brenda said as she conjured a long wooden staff with gold adornments, and at its tip, a globe representing the earth, shrouded in gold leafs.

'' What do you mean by all this?'' Harry asked as he admired his staff.

'' I, my friend Michael and John, inherited the weapons of the members of the Round Table. Michael received the scythe of Kronos, I, on the other hand, received the staff of Gaia. However, with each of these weapons came a specific mission for each one of us. Mine was to test the value of the heir and, if possible, of his mate.'' Brenda said while shaking her staff.

'' It is important to remember that you, who were recognized by the palace itself, are likely to receive its inheritance.'' Brenda said while walking from one side to the other.

'' Well with all that said, we can finally go ahead. Wish to go to the capital?'' Brenda said as she pointed the staff at them.

'' Wait a minute; you said you would answer our questions. I have thousands of questions.'' Hermione said as she approached Brenda.

'' I know and I apologize for that, but I'm not the best person to answer all these questions. There, in the palace, all will be revealed. Do not worry.'' Brenda replied seriously.

Harry and Hermione finally relying totally on the girl in front of them, agree to go to the capital.

'' That's wonderful, and we cannot waste time, Ekantor!'' Brenda calls for her owl that comes out of nowhere.

'' At last, I thought this test would ever end.'' Owl complains about the delay as she rests on the staff of Gaia.

'' Yeah, yeah. Just open- the portal ok? We're already late.'' Brenda argues.

'' Hunf, okay, but little girl, how rude you became!'' The Owl snorts.

After that, she starts flying in circles at a high speed, creating a sort of black hole.

'' Do not worry, this method is simpler, we will travel fast, you will not even notice the time passing. We will stop in the main square in front of the palace. Michael and John are already waiting for us'' Brenda screams as the wind started being sucked into the hole.

'' Last question: Who are the owners of these homes -here in the fields. They belong to nobles?'' Hermione asked curiously, looking one last time at the huge houses that looked like mansions.

'' No, the owners of them are responsible for taking care of the fields. This type of house is very common here. Can be found everywhere.'' Brenda said as she was sucked into the hole.

'' What?'' Harry and Hermione asked in disbelief, but were also sucked into the hole.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, on the capital's main square,<strong>

Camelot, the capital, the center of the greatest empire that once might have existed.

Created at the time where myths were part of the daily lives of men.

This combined work of engineering and magic, circular in shape, was projected onto a plain, divided into four levels.

In the inner circle, the first level, the royal palace can be found, surrounded by a dense forest, between those woods, valiant warriors train almost every day.

Passing up this forest, there is the second level, where the city itself exists. There, all kinds of people, wizards, elves, goblins, even dragons, irrespective of social class, money, and races lived in complete harmony between buildings of all eras, since Greek temples to skyscrapers in New York.

In the third circle is where the farms that supply the metropolis exist. With a combination of technology and magic, this circle, due to its total area, could produce enough food to supply six times the total population that inhabits the capital.

Finally, in the outermost level, the fourth circle, where initially only existed a dense forest, currently part of this region became the industrial area, responsible for producing the technological advancements of the kingdom. These industries of course, through magical processes, could reuse their waste, preventing pollution from spreading, reducing it to the lowest possible.

The palace of the kings, for countless generations, was the home to the heirs of Arthur Pendragon. As big as the Vatican itself, its many rooms already housed several famous personalities like the four founders of Hogwarts (but that, my friends, is a story for another day). The palace has a magnificent library, which rivals the Hogwarts library itself or of the legendary city of Alexandria, where they say that for a time it housed all works written by mankind. The structure of the castle looked a bit like the palace of Buckingham, but also had Greek columns and Egyptian arches. Inside the site, one could notice several gardens containing species or rare or extinct animals. According to official notes, it would be necessary seventy-three days to be able to visit all areas of the castle.

Also, on the first level, the forest that surrounds the area of the palace is not normal. Planted and cared since the beginning by the most magical races, like fairies, the forest has its own life, preventing any malicious individual to approach the house of the king. Legend has it that whoever between through these trees in order to hurt the royal family and the kingdom itself will never be seen again.

To finish the description of the first level there is opposite the main entrance, a fountain built in honor of the first king. Initially, there is a giant vase, upon a pedestal, overflowing water continuously, and around that pillar, there are statues of magical races, being bathed in this water. This symbolizes that everyone should be treated equally, regardless of how they are.

'' Man, its hot! I wish I could get a cold drink!'' John, with a black blazer, sat in front of the huge fountain in a bench.

'' How much longer will they take huh?'' John asks the person next to him.

'' I do not know, Brenda told me that she was going to talk something privately with them. I did not mean to pry.'' Michael, who had changed his clothes to a simple white shirt with jeans and white sneakers, sat waiting on the edge of the fountain.

'' Dude, I really do not trust Brenda regarding punctuality.'' John said as he stood up.

'' You do not trust me to get in the right time huh?'' A voice spoke and when the two young men raised their faces, a black hole opened up and from there, went out Brenda accompanied by Harry and Hermione.

'' Really, I do not believe you are the one that has the most potential of the three of us. After all, you are the owner of the Sword of Themis inherited from Lord Percival himself.'' Brenda said while pointing to John.

'' Unfortunately, you're the oldest, so I still have to respect you.'' Brenda said fuming.

'' He he, that's good, I like to be respected. Changing the subject is a real honor to finally meet you Lord Harry and Lady Hermione. '' John said while bowing.

Harry and Hermione were still admiring the surroundings; they decided to turn around and asked John to stand up.

'' Well, since we're here, we should anticipate the inevitable. Harry, we'll introduce you to your new residence.'' Michael said as he pointed the palace.

'' This is all mine?'' Harry asks incredulously.

'' Well, of course, what did you talk to him anyway?'' Michael asks Brenda.

'' Oh, not much, just a few basic details.'' Brenda said, trying to change the topic of conversation.

'' Anyway, you two, stop fighting. Harry should be brought to the throne room with the greatest possible urgency. The palace calls for its king.'' John said as he punched the heads of Michael and Brenda.

'' Well Harry, the palace itself is extremely large; we will lose a lot of time to reach the throne room. However, there is a faster way to get there.'' John said assuming a serious expression.

'' And how will we be able to get there so quickly?'' Harry asked, noting the seriousness of the man before him and also remembering Brenda's words about the importance of time.

'' Simple, go in front of the palace gate and say: I, Harry Pendragon, desire, as rightful heir, to be directed to the throne room. Thus, the door will automatically open at the desired location'' John answered the question.

'' You really are not the same person five minutes ago who was complaining of the heat.'' Michael said with a smile.

'' The situation demands responsibility. There will be time to relax afterwards, but now it's time to work.'' John said.

After that, Harry walked to the gate, which was made of gold and portrayed the battles fought by the first king and repeated the words taught by John. With that, the doors opened and a stream of light involved the individuals present. Before being fully absorbed by light, Hermione asked John.

'' There is no kind of guard around the palace. Are you sure that the situation is under control?'' Hermione asked worriedly.

'' Normally, there would be about fifteen of the best soldiers around this square, but for today, this is not necessary.'' John said quietly.

'' And why is this not necessary?'' Hermione question still confused

'' Because I, Michael and Brenda are here.'' John said as he was absorbed by the light.

Hermione was sure after that, the three wizards that she and Harry had found were in a rather higher level than any magician that she knew.

* * *

><p><strong>Royal Hall, Palace of Camelot<strong>

To start, after the doors, there is a long corridor; it is possible to notice several Greek columns and arches. Beside each of these columns, there are statues of the bravest warriors that have fought one day for the kingdom. At the end of the hallway there is a large round chamber, which at its center, there is a polished stone table.

Around this table, there are twelve thrones, in which three are shining and the other nine are just emanating from a light color.

In front of this table, there are some marble steps that lead to two golden thrones flanked by two statues of primordial dragons.

This chamber also has several scattered stained glass, representing the different magical races scattered across the globe. Finally, upon the thrones the king and the queen, there is a painting of the first lord of Camelot, Arthur Pendragon.

Upon entering the room, Michael, John and Brenda were immediately seated in the three glittering thrones, leaving Harry and Hermione to study the room.

After a few moments, Hermione finally approached the table and exclaimed:

'' Could this be the original Round Table? One described in myths and legends?'' Hermione asked astonished.

'' Bingo, forged by the best engineers and wizards of the age. The original round table was built to last until the time when the last descendant of Arthur died without heirs. Fortunately, that never happened.'' Michael said with a laugh.

'' And the thrones represent the original twelve knights who served Arthur?'' Harry asked.

'' Yes, and we are the new representatives, we are your knights, Harry, and we are here to serve you.'' Brenda said with a smile.

'' Now, only three agreed, but there are still other nine to receive weapons and perform the oath of allegiance.'' John said.

While Harry still admired the twelve thrones, Hermione gave a cry of surprise. When Harry, concerned, turned to her, took a fright.

Hermione pointed to a portrait above two thrones up the ladder and this portrait was a man with a silver armor... Harry.

'' How is this possible? I've never been here before and have never used something like battle armor.'' Harry, startled, tried to say.

'' It's because this is not you, sir; this is actually the first king of Camelot, our Lord, Arthur Pendragon. And if you notice, he is taller than you, has a goatee and wore the hair you had last year.'' Brenda replied, trying not to laugh.

'' This painting is like those at Hogwarts? She can talk?'' Hermione asked looking forward to meeting the legendary Arthur Pendragon.

'' Yes she can communicate, but it's necessary to feel the true heir to the throne, awakening the sleeping king.'' Said Michael

'' However, if you sit on the throne of the king now, you will die because your magic still isn't under control.'' Brenda continued.

'' And in order to control that power, it is necessary that you go through training. Harry you will train with me, Hermione will go with Brenda.'' John said.

With this, two portals have emerged left and right side of the room.

'' For three weeks, you learned from your instructors, as for the next two weeks, you will learn all about this kingdom and finally you will know your people. I'll be here to track your training at a distance and prevent magical impulses are released beyond the magical barriers.'' Michael said.

'' Harry, come with me. It is time to release your true powers upon this world.'' John said as he stood up and went to the right door.

'' Hermione, you go with me to learn to master the excessive magic inside you and awaken your true magical potential.'' Brenda said as she drove up to the left door.

'' Oh, do not worry; you can keep in touch daily. All you have to do is wish to see the other and a magic door will open to your private room.'' Michael said with a half-smile, making the two teenagers blush a lot.

After that explanation, Harry and Hermione exchanged a small kiss, under the watchful eyes of the three wizards, and departed each to their place of training.

* * *

><p><strong>With Hermione,<strong>

Hermione faced the largest library she had ever seen. Thousands of books could be found on the shelves, those shelves were as tall as a giant.

'' Welcome to Camelot library, for a week we will learn the basics of the most important spells. Then we will practice all this spells presented. Finally, in the third week, I'll unleash your magical potential.'' Brenda said as she put books and more books on a table.

Hermione seeing the amount of books on the table, decided to ask:

'' Will I be able to learn all this in just three weeks?''

'' Did not I tell you? I'm an excellent teacher!'' Brenda said with a demonic smile that made Hermione shiver.

* * *

><p><strong>With Harry,<strong>

Harry was in an arena that resembles the Roman Coliseum, and then he saw John taking the blazer while stroking a dog that looked like a Doberman.

'' Well Harry, first, we must put your magic under control. After I teach spells to improve what you already know to a level never seen before. Finally, you will learn about your magical abilities.

'' And how do you intend to put my magic under control?'' Harry asked curiously.

'' You'll fight my magical animal, the Cerb!'' John said as he pointed to the dog.

'' Are you fucking kidding me?'' Harry asks incredulously.

'' First, Cerb has the ability to stabilize through battles, in other words, if I want, it can analyze the magic core of someone and it can fix it during a confrontation. Second, I would not underestimate my magical animal, because his true form is terrible.'' John said as the dog began to grow, his paws wrapped up a black fire, it was the darkest. Instead of one, he now had three heads with very sharp teeth. From their noses, fire was expelled

''So Lord Pendragon, I wish you the best of luck, because you will need it. Cerb, go get him!'' John said and the Cerberus ran towards Harry.

Harry, without knowing how, managed to divert the monster and quickly pulled out his wand. Undoubtedly, it would be pure hell these next three weeks, that's what the boy thought as he pointed his wand and shouted: _Expelliarmus_

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was it, thank you for reading this new chapter. I again thank you for all the reviews, favorites and followers. I hope you enjoyed. I know the chapter is not as great as I had promised earlier, but due to some problems, I could not make it look as promised. Changing the subject, what do you think: like it? Hated? Or did not have a definite opinion? Please, if you can write a review about what you thought. Now let us go to two important messages:<strong>

**First: Who would you like who also became one of the Knights of the Round Table? Leave your opinion through a review or by private message.**

**Second: After some discussions, I and my beta got to a standstill, so I decided to leave you, my dear colleagues, to decide: Ron Weasley should be saved or not? Should I return it to the light side or leave him fall further in the darkness? Say what you think in a review or private message.**

**That was it. Thank you again for reading and have a nice day.**

**Just an average reader.**


	6. Chapter 5- We are only getting started

**Hello everybody. I start asking a million excuses for not being able to post any new chapter before. So many things happened; I barely had time to organize my life. Then came the college which took much of my time, but enough about sad things because I'm back with another chapter of this saga. I do not know when I can post another chapter, but will be soon. Thanks for all the likes, favorites and reviews for this story, I have no words to thank the support of you is not my thanks. Thanks to everyone who gave their opinions on the new knights and about Ron. Well I think that was all, I just just that everyone has a great week and weekend and please enjoy this new chapter of Harry Potter and the three wizards of destiny.**

**Royal Hall, Camelot, Two and a half weeks later.**

* * *

><p>Michael, Brenda and John were sitting on their thrones, talking about the progress the future king and queen had made.<p>

'' I must say I'm impressed, Harry is able to match his speed to my hellhound, and his spells are coming to an impressive level. '' John said in amazement.

'' This is nothing compared to Hermione, she is able to memorize spells by seeing them only once. Also, this girl can learn about two times faster than I expected. Soon, I will have to start with the advanced spells that Hogwarts students only learn in the last year. '' Brenda said frightened by the progress of the girl.

'' These are all great information, but you are forgetting that we do not have much time to teach the spells of war to them. We have other issues to deal with and, as you should already know, SHE is getting impatient. '' Michael said seriously.

'' What? But we haven't even completed the three weeks yet. She has to wait until the end of the training so that Harry can be presented to her. '' John said as he punched the table.

'' I know, but I agree with Michael in that sense, she has waited for centuries, she has a reason to be so excited. '' Brenda said with a small laugh.

'' Anyway, you still have a few days to train. So, go all out and, on the last day, test their limits. '' Michael said as he started to rise.

'' Understood, but we have to take care, so we don't hurt them too much. After all, they are the ones who will lead this kingdom back to glory. '' John said.

When the three were ready to retire four lights emanated from four of the thrones, startling the occupants of the room.

'' I do not believe that four more weapons awakened this is too unusual, we are not ready to receive four new Knights. '' Brenda said nervously.

'' Damn, this changes everything, we have to hurry. How do we identify them? '' Michael said.

'' Calm down you two if the weapons reacted now means that the new knights are people close to His Majesty . So I think the best option would be to finish training and then go look for new candidates. '' John said thoughtfully.

'' Jeez, this means that most likely they are in school, which helps in a way, because, I will be there as a teacher and, at the same time, I will be able to track them without any problem. '' Michael said.

'' Well, we solved more problems. Now, if you guys excuse me, I will go to my room, it's late and I want to get some sleep before tomorrow's lessons. Good evening to you both. '' Brenda said while invoking a door silver in which she went in.'' Well, I just have one last question: Where are these two? '' Michael asks curiously.

'' Unfortunately, these two have not yet had the luxury of seeing each other since the beginning of training. For a couple who are bound by destiny, the two are very shy, are even sleeping in separate rooms. '' John said with a laugh.

Michael started laughing too, but suddenly stopped and fell to the ground.

'' Michael, what is it? What is happening? '' John asks scared while helping his friend stands up and, at that moment, repairs strange black marks in Michael's arm.

'' It's nothing! It is only a little side effect that happens when I use the magic that controls time for a long period. '' Michael responds quickly while covering his arm.

'' Damn, you're trying too hard. I'll call Brenda and ask for it ... '' John began, but was interrupted by his colleague.

'' Don't you dare tell her. If you tell, she will only worry and, then, she will beg me to stop my magic and that will prevent our plans to become complete. Do not say anything to her, please. '' Michael said seriously.

'' Okay, I will not say anything, but if the situation worsens even a bit, I'll destroy this spell myself, and you will not stop me you heard? '' John said with concern.

'' Understood old friend, you can leave it to me; I will get better in no time. All I need is a good night's sleep. '' Michael said with a small smile.

'' Okay, I'll retire too. Relax, you are the one that needs this rest the most. '' John said and left the room.

'' Unfortunately, a good night's sleep will not be enough my friend. '' Michael said quietly as he withdrew from the throne room.

* * *

><p><strong>Last day of training, Harry quarters, around eight in the morning.<strong>

Harry's bedroom was, without exaggeration, huge. To be exact it was the size of the hall at Hogwarts. With beautiful windows, that allowed the boy to see the forest surrounding the palace and, at the same time, a part of the level two of the capital.

It had for him a huge double bed that could contain six to seven people. On the side of the bed, we noted a bookcase that ran from side to side of the room with the best works ever written by mankind. The bathroom was large with a tub where you could fit about four people. The room was nicely furnished with luxurious furniture of all types, such as tables, sofas, three wardrobes, in which one was only for shoes.

Harry had woken up about two hours before because John always woke him up early to start the training. However, today was a special day in which the knight would test Harry's skills. Despite several attempts, the future king could not sleep and preferred to read a book until the moment he was to be called.

After a quick shower, Harry was choosing a shirt when a gold door appeared in one of the bedroom walls. Quickly, Harry ran his wand when he heard a very familiar voice.

'' Harry, it's me, Hermione, could I talk with you a little? '' When he heard the voice of his friend and, at the same time, his girlfriend, Harry wasted no time and allowed her to enter the room.

Upon entering Hermione was wearing simple trousers, a long sleeve blouse, a black hooded jacket and running shoes. The girl was about to say something when he stopped and was completely red.

Harry, surprised by Hermione's reaction, was about to ask what was wrong when he noticed he was shirtless. Getting his face to the same color as Hermione's, Harry ran to the closet and grabbed the first shirt found by dressing her up.

'' I'm sorry Hermione. I should have paid more attention, the reason to that is that I had just gotten out of the bath, and you called and I did not want to make you wait and ... '' Harry tried to say until the moment he heard the girl laughing.

'' It's okay Harry; I just freaked out a little because this whole dating thing and because we are possible kings of a magical kingdom and everything, I ended up losing a little focus and I just freaked out a little bit. '' Replied Hermione, but Harry could tell the girl trying to see through the shirt Harry was wearing, making him blush even more.

'' Err ... Mione, I 'm not trying to be rude or anything, but I 'm up here. '' Harry tried to say in the most polite way, but even so, Hermione got even redder.

'' N-NO, IT WAS NOT THAT! It's because I thought you had something on your T- shirt and I was trying to see what was ... '' Hermione began, but suddenly, the two began to laugh as they had not done for a long time.

'' It's been so long since we have laughed this hard. It's nice to have this small pleasure again. '' Hermione said when she finally managed to stop laughing.

'' It is, but anyway, what do you want to talk about Mione? '' Harry asks curiously.

'' Oh yes, it's because today is our last day of training with battle spells and I wanted to come see you. Or a girlfriend needs a reason to want to see her boyfriend? '' Hermione asks, blushing a little.

'' But of course not, you will never need a reason to visit me, the only reason I asked is because that I was very happy with the surprise. '' Harry, also red, speaks with a smile that makes Hermione also smile while the two sat on the bed.

'' Well, how was your training? John was too strict to you? '' Hermione asked worriedly.

'' Not really, he's a great trainer; he put me to train against the sacred animal of him so I could stabilize my magic faster. After that, which took about two days, he taught me new fighting techniques and spells. Oh, in addition, he showed me some magic with sword techniques, although I have not seen this need, since I do not use a sword. '' Harry said with a laugh.

Hermione did not answer and got a thoughtful expression as if remembering something important.

'' Mione, are you okay? '' Harry asked nervously.

'' Oh no, it's okay. I was just remembering a little story, nothing major. Well, I 'm happy for you Harry, according to Brenda, the animal that protects John, was a hellhound that many said that was very hard to beat. '' Hermione said with a beaming smile.

'' And you, how are things with Brenda as a teacher? '' Harry asked curiously.

'' Well, she's a great person. We started with her teaching me how to improve my pace of learning. Then she taught me various defensive spells and everything. However, there's one thing I do when she goes to sleep, I asked the palace to look for me a local of training so that I could improve all my spells. I believe I have really good chances of surviving today's training. '' Hermione spoke confidently.

'' This is great Mione; I would not expect anything different from the girl I like. '' Harry said as he held Hermione's hand, making the two blush and notice how their faces were close.

Closer and closer, the faces of the two approached, ending in a kiss that made butterflies in the belly of the two. A kiss which seemed to have no end, until they heard someone clearing their throat behind the two.

When they stopped to look, they saw John and Brenda looking at them through the door of Hermione's bedroom with a mischievous expression.

'' Well, well, well. Looks like we are interrupting something private, I think we 'd better leave these two love birds to enjoy a little more of their time together. Don't you agree John? '' Brenda said with a huge smile.

'' You're right Brenda, we are so insensitive, we ought to let the couple enjoy a little more. After all, they have every right in the world to enjoy themselves as they wish. '' John and Brenda continued to play, leaving Harry and Hermione increasingly reds.

'' Stop it, you two. Enough, we've got the message. '' Harry said trying to end the game.

'' Okay, okay, forgive us Your Majesty. We couldn't hold back. Well we are here to warn you that the time has come. Are you two ready to start the last challenge? '' Brenda said as she and John knelt, while the couple agreed with a nod

''Very well, be ready in about twenty minutes. Your current clothes and wands will be more than sufficient. Your breakfast will be served here, after you two finish eating, please enter that door. '' John said and pointed to a double door of gold that came out of nowhere in the middle of the room.

'' Good luck to you both, we are eagerly waiting for you. '' Brenda said as she and John entered the Golden Gate , while a variety of fruits, breads , sweet and savory appeared in one of the tables of the room .

After the Knights came out, Harry and Hermione looked nervous and began to eat quickly. After the meal, Harry finished dressing, picked up his wand and along with Hermione, watched the door representing your destination.

'' Are you ready Harry? '' Hermione asked with nerves under the skin.

'' I will not lie and say that I 'm not worried, but I, for some reason, I feel that what we are doing is right. This is our destiny and nothing will stop us. '' Harry said as he took Hermione's hand.

'' Together? '' Harry asked, opening the door.

'' Always. '' Hermione replied as he opened the other side of the door and together they entered the portal.

* * *

><p><strong>The Coliseum of the Kings, Camelot.<strong>

Once the light is finally over Harry noticed he was again in the arena where he had trained many times with John. In the center, Brenda was standing with her staff in her right hand. In the stands, John with a simple shirt, jeans and sneakers looked closely at the two. In addition, holding a huge flag with the words in gold: Brenda and John stink, Harry and Hermione for President, Michael who was smiling and waving at them. The rest of the grandstand was empty.

'' Well, ignoring the idiot there, we decided that Hermione and I will start. Now, my king, if you could be kind enough to join my friends, so we can begin the test. '' Brenda said calmly.

Harry gave Hermione a hug and did something unexpected; he gave a light kiss on the lips of the girl and walked calmly up the bleachers where Michael and John were.

'' Uhu, someone is doing well huh? '' Brenda said with a huge smile, making Hermione blush and babble incoherently.

'' Anyway, your mission is simple, after the bell rings, you have a single goal: To cause a significant damage to my magical barrier. No matter the means, you have one hour to complete this task. If you don't complete this task, Camelot will not recognize it as heir to the royal throne. '' Brenda spoke while a mirror ball format, which looked like a glass with various symbols and letters, appeared around her.

'' Just like that, without any other kind of rule? '' Hermione asked hesitantly.

'' Exactly, but I would not underestimate me if I were you. After all, I 'm one of the twelve Knights of the Round Table. My position is the fourth; I 'm not just a pretty face. '' Brenda said with a cold and serious look.

After that, a clock began to chime and when the last stroke finally ended, Brenda said:

'' The challenge begins! '' Brenda screamed.

While Hermione grabbed her wand, Brenda slammed her staff on the ground, causing several white trees to arose, creating a protective wall that surrounded Brenda.

'' _Murun di Eden_, the absolute barrier that does not allow any creature come near me. It is simply impossible for you to reach me now. Something that not even the previous owner of this staff has achieved, I have absolute control over this location. '' Brenda spoke while the trees covered the entire field, building a maze of plants.

'' Relax, if you can hear her voice means that she is not completely blocked. I read about these white trees are almost as tough as diamonds, but it has a fatal flaw: They cannot resist a specific type of fire. '' With that, Hermione started to pronounce words as she moved her wand. When she finished the spell, she screamed.

_'' Conjure Elemental: Fire Wolf_! '' Hermione screamed and blue fire started coming out of her wand and grow to form a giant wolf.

''It is useless; this fire is not even able to scratch my trees. Do you really think you will be able to defeat me with that level of power? '' The voice of Brenda asked with laugh.

'' It's because I 'm not done yet now I conjure my _second Elemental: Fire Bird_. '' A bird made of green flame appears near the blue fire wolf.

After that, Hermione casts a bear made of red flames and, finally, a lion of gold flames appear, leaving both John and Michael completely speechless.

'' This kind of thing was not supposed to be possible! '' John says as he rises from his bank.

'' What? I know it sounds very powerful, but what's so important about that spell? '' Harry asks curiously.

'' First, to conjure an Elemental magic is an extremely complex process; it requires a lot of concentration. Moreover, to call these four animals of the same element is something impossible for a newbie. It can be said that Hermione is a mage up many expectations. '' Michael talks admiringly.

'' Still, this will not be enough to stop me. '' Brenda replied confidently.

'' I 'm not done yet. I ask the Lord of Fire, which gives me strength! _Convergence_! '' Hermione yells while pointing her wand into the air , causing the four animals to approach - becoming - flames again and entering the wand which begins to shine with all the colors .

'' Tempestatem ignis! '' Hermione screams and from her wand comes out a blast of fire of all colors that encompasses the entire field.

'' Mione! '' Harry yells and starts running to the field, but is stopped by John's talking:

'' Calm down, if you go there now, you'll just mess all up. That's the challenge that she needs to pass. Let her prove that she is worthy of the throne.

'' But what if something goes wrong. I cannot, nor will I lose Mione. '' Harry turns to the field, but feels his body get slower. When he looks back, he sees Michael with a sinister gaze, looking at him.

'' My King, please calm down. Nothing good will come out of it, trust us. And if that is not enough, believe the one that you love, the one that will one day be your queen. '' Michael said seriously.

'' I understand, I'll trust you, but if something goes wrong, you will regret it. '' Harry said as he clenched his fists so hard it started to bleed.

In the field, Brenda conjures a strong gale and a storm to extinguish the fire and, then, she cancels her protection magic.

'' I told you, it was really a spectacular magic, but nothing for which I was unprepared. I'm sorry, but I think you failed. '' Brenda talks while walking towards Hermione, who is lying on the floor, covered in ash.

When Brenda part to heal the girl, Hermione quickly jumped up and yelled:

'' Expelliarmus! '' Hermione screams with all her might.

Brenda barely has time to react, just conjuring up a barrier that supports the whole weight of the attack without even a scratch.

'' Well, I was not expecting it. It was a good move, but ... '' Brenda cannot finish speaking because notes that Hermione is in front with her right hand glowing brightly.

'' Expelliarmus version two! '' Hermione screams as she punches the barrier Brenda.

After what seems ages, you can hear a small sound of something breaking. When Brenda sees, notices a small, if not tiny crack in his shell and gives a smile.

'' Congratulations Hermione Granger, you just prove your worth. Welcome to the royal family my queen. '' Brenda says while kneeling.

Hermione gives a radiant smile, but starts to feel heavy and fall. Brenda then begins to run to her, but when she sees it, Harry is already holding her in his arms.

'' You did very well, now rest and leave everything to me. '' Harry says as he plants a kiss on his girlfriend forehead.

After that, Michael appears in the arena and says he will take Hermione to the infirmary of the palace, pacifying Harry, claiming to him that her injuries are only minor injuries. However, the second challenge would have to wait about half an hour before you start, because the queen would also have to be present.

Brenda decided to follow Michael and is surprised by his question.

'' You really held there. Why did you reduce your level of your defensive barrier? Also, I know you could have just stopped her attacks without even lifting a finger, so don't give me a terrible answer. '' Michael said.

'' Well, I would not say it was necessary for me to prove my powers there, so I sealed my strength to protect the future queen. Furthermore, you should consider that Hermione barely had time to train, I had years of practice. '' Brenda said with a smile.

'' If you say so, but I think you might have taken a little longer in the battle, it was too quick. '' Michael said as he carried Hermione.

'' She's the one. Her determination moved me. She has a spirit of Queen. I'm sure it will be one that will lead us to a prosperous future. '' Brenda said, making Michael smile as the two arrived at the infirmary.

* * *

><p><strong>About half an hour later, Coliseum of the Kings, Camelot.<strong>

Harry was getting impatient; Michael and Brenda had led Hermione to the infirmary and had not yet returned. When he was about to question John about it, the three finally return.

Hermione, completely restored, runs up to Harry, giving him the biggest hug she could. Relieved, Harry returns the hug while turning his girlfriend in the air.

'' I was getting worried. You were excellent. Congratulations Mione. '' Harry says with a smile.

'' Thank you Harry, I'm sure you will also be able to win, but just for good luck. '' Hermione said and gave it a quick kiss on Harry's lips and ran to the stands, but not before giving a shout.

'' If you want more, be back safe and sound you got it? '' Hermione says completely red.

Harry also very red gives a big smile and turns to see John looking directly at him from across the arena.

'' Well let's start this challenge Majesty. Your mission is very simple; you'll have to hit me. I will not use any kind of barrier, you just touch me and you will be the winner. The time limit is thirty minutes. '' John says and with that comes a light from heaven reaching the arena. When the dust settles, Harry notes that in front of John, there is a beautiful sword with green details within a sheath.

After the twelve chimes of the clock, John begins to pull the sword from the sheath and Harry notices the amazing magic power emanating from the sword that has a medieval appearance.

''Let the test begins. It's time to see if you are qualified to be our king or if all our efforts were in vain. '' John speaks as beings plants the sword in the ground emanating a wave of energy toward Harry.

Harry, with his reflexes, quickly dodges the attack and pulls the wand shouting:

''_Deprimo_! '' Harry yells, creating an enormous pressure on John, but the knight is able to teleport to the other side.

'' Very well, but that is not enough. '' John launches another wave of energy. Harry tries to turn away, but cannot move, as if, suddenly, his body weighed several times more than normal, causing him to be hit hard by the wave.

'' Is it over? '' John asks mildly disappointed when a ray of light comes in your direction, but the rider simply part of the radius in two.

'' _Nerus Protego_! You taught me this technique; don't tell me you actually forgot it? '' Harry says as he comes out of the smoke without even a scratch.

'' Well, let's see what else you can do. Sword of Themis, enter retaliation mode. Spell:_ Expelliarmus_ '' John said as he put his sword in its sheath, then he pulls conjuring about fifty _Expelliarmus_ that hit Harry.

'' Even if you cast all these spells, none will be able to hit me as I have _Protego_; you will not be able to hurt me! '' Harry said as he invoked the shield.

'' Unfortunately, this leaves its shell vulnerable to any attack back. '' John speaks appearing behind Harry, cutting it with his sword.

Harry then screams in pain and falls to the ground, but not before casting a snake of fire that surrounds the caster and attacks John at the same time.

'' Um, a pre - cast spell, a fantastic idea, but not strong enough to stop me. '' John says as he begins to run around the arena, fleeing from the snake attacks.

Harry, protected by the snake begins to think about a strategy of how to defeat John, but he realizes that it will be virtually impossible while the knight still has the sword. Suddenly, he hears a sweet voice:

'' My king, I've waited for you for so long, use my power to defeat our enemies. '' The voice said, but before Harry had time to ask who was the voice, he felt being crushed against the ground.

'' But what is happening? '' Harry asked as the force continued to press him becoming stronger against the floor.

'' My sword, as the legend says, was given to my ancestor by the Titan of Justice herself: Themis. According to mythology, Themis was the Titan of justice, which punishes sinners with the weight of their sins. What you're feeling now my King is simply the weight of the sins of the people of the wizarding world. Answer me my king, you are able to support this weight and still be yourself? '' John asked as he pointed his sword to Harry.

'' STOP, you will kill him. John! Stop this right now. '' Hermione began to scream desperately and run to the arena, but was interrupted by Brenda.

'' That's the challenge of our king; you have no right to stop this battle. Harry trusted you, trust him too. '' Brenda said, putting a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

'' Harry ... Okay, but if it causes any permanent pain, John will regret it. '' Hermione said as she sat down.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, in the arena.<strong>

'' Answer me my king! What would you do with that weight, with these sins that persecute you? You still care for the people that made you carry this sin? '' John yells at Harry.

However, Harry was not listening, because his conscience was far away. When Harry finally regained consciousness, he was floating in the dark. When looking around, Harry could not see anything or anyone. Suddenly a voice spoke:

''Why do you want to be strong? '' The voice asked.

'' Who's there? '' Harry asked scared.

The voice did not answer, just redid the question. Harry, noting there was no point asking, decided to answer.

'' To protect those I love and all individuals. '' Harry found the best answer he could.

The voice then asked:

'' Even though these people are full of sins, problems, mistakes that could lead to death those you love, you still insist in protecting them? '' The voice asked, and Harry felt several hands dragging him further into darkness.

'' These are the people you want to protect, they will slow you, hurt you, slander you, why do you want to protect something like that? '' The voice asked.

'' Because even though they are corrupted, I believe everyone has the ability to change. We can all be better; we can correct our mistakes, our failures. We can work together; I want to believe in the world, even though the world does not even believe in itself. Yes, I want to save it. '' Harry spoke with conviction and, at that moment, the hands stopped pulling him down and started to lift him.

Upstairs, where there was only darkness, a hole opened and a flood of light came to where Harry was. Along the light, came down a girl who looked a lot like Hermione, but with red hair and wearing a completely white dress, holding out her hand to Harry.

'' Good answer my king. '' The girl said with a smile, making Harry catch the girl's hand and everything was consumed by light.

Back at the arena, John was about to give up when he noticed something different, Harry's magical power was increasing too much. Suddenly Harry himself gets up and, from his wand, comes out a beam of light that forms a golden sword.

'' Impossible! That is ... '' John did not have the time to finish his sentence , because Harry destroys the gravitational field and appears in front of John , touching his arm.

'' Victory is mine. '' Harry says with a laugh and falls to the ground, causing the beam of gold to disappear.

'' Harry Potter is the winner; all hail the king of Pendragon, Master of Camelot and Lord of all the magical races. '' John screamed as he sheathed his sword and helped Harry up.

Harry then with the rest of consciousness that he had looked at the bleachers where Hermione was leaving and said:

'' Mione, I won. '' With that, Harry finally fainted.

Instantly, a huge light leaves the palace as a sign to all the magical races that the new king had passed the final test and achieved its rightful place. Throughout the kingdom of Camelot, you could hear the shouts of joy, the cries of happiness of a people who have long lacked a king to guide them.

Hermione, not caring about anything, rushed toward Harry, levitating the body of the new king and giving him the biggest hug she could. Even if the king was unconscious, Hermione cried tears of joy as he hugged his friend, his love, his king.

After a few seconds, Brenda appeared beside her and said:

'' My Queen , I understand the need to be with your loved one , but he needs health care now , so it might be fine tomorrow . '' Brenda said trying to calm her.

''Only tomorrow? But my treatment was so fast, because Harry will have to be so different? '' Hermione while holding Harry asked.

'' Unfortunately, the energy released by him was outside our speculations. The waste of magical energy was so great that eventually led to our king to extreme tiredness. '' Brenda explained patiently.

Hermione finally understanding the reason; gave Harry to Michael that teleported immediately to the infirmary for the king to be treated.

After the departure of Michael, Hermione looked at John and Brenda and asked:

'' And what happens now? '' The two Knights looked at each other and gave a smile while answering in unison.

'' Now we're just starting. '' The two responded with a laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>So folks, what did you think of this latest chapter in this saga? Like it? Hated? Or do not have a definite opinion on the subject? Please let me know what you think, if possible, through a review. Moreover, again I would like to thank the support of all of you; your help leaves me speechless. Finally, any doubts, talk to me by review or by private message. I'll be waiting. Remember, review is life.<strong>

**That was it, have a nice day, nice weak and nice year. Thanks for reading.**

**Just an average reader.**


	7. Chapter 6 - Magical races

**Hello my friends. I apologize for the delay, but so many things happened that I did not have time to focus on in this chapter. Also, I went after sources on the original story of King Arthur to have more information for my fic. I will not update this fic with the speed I would like, but certainly will not take as long as this chapter. Again, I would like to thank everyone who took the time to read and enjoy this story. Thanks also to all the reviews, favorites and followers that this story won. I honestly did not expect this much support. Anyway, I wish all a good read and a great week.**

**Oh I almost forgot. Answering some questions **

_**Happylady**_**: First, thanks for all the support you have been giving me since day one. Thank you very much. As for your question, I think you meant that Michael will be better right? And the answer is yes, but the training is not over.**

_**Alucardh**_**: First, thank you for having taken the time to review my story. Though you have reason that Draco should have received a better punishment, if you look at the beginning of the book: The Half-Blood Prince, Professor Snape takes points from Harry before the school year began, saying Gryffindor will start with negative points. I was inspired by this, but you have correct arguments so I will try to fix it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All that belongs to me are the characters that came from my crazy and twisted imagination.**

* * *

><p><strong>Harry POV - Inside the dream of Harry Potter - Time unknown.<strong>

It was cold and dark. I could not see straight, but I could tell that I was in a wide open field, there were almost no trees. The sky was dark, there were almost no stars, and there was some kind of smoke around, it had a strange smell, it was bitter, acrid. I got up, I had to find something or someone, I don't know, but something was telling me to get up.

I walked until I stumbled on something, I kneeled to know what had made me trip, it was a head.

There were dead bodies in all directions, a blue fire covered part of the area and, in the distance, I could see the ruins of what were once beautiful buildings. The ground was stained with blood. There were screams all around, I didn't know where they came from, or who was screaming, but I still could hear it.

I realized that I was in the middle of a battle. I was wearing a full armor, but I could not move.

It was then that I heard noises of footsteps; a figure in the distance was walking slowly toward me. I couldn'tdiscern his face, but there was something remarkable in him.

He was holding a huge sword that emanated an extremely powerful aura. Near the sheath, there was a black eye that glowed with an intensity I had never seen before and moved as if alive. The figure/person seemed to realize that I had awakened and stopped walking, speaking to me in a very familiar voice.

'' I'm sorry, this kingdom**…** it simply was not to be, so this is the end. I pray that someday you can forgive me. '' The figure said, raising the sword to the sky and firing a huge wave of energy and destruction in my direction.

I had no time to react, I prepared myself for death and then everything was swallowed by light.

* * *

><p>I woke with a start; my body covered in sweat.<p>

A nightmare, nothing more, nothing less, but why did it seemed so real? And who was that figure? And why did it seemso familiar to me?

I got up and went to the window, all the rooms in the palace had an amazing view, but mine was one of the best, it looked straight to the garden. The wind helped to dry my pajamas a little, the shirt was sticking to me due to the sweat. Outside, it was still dark, but one could see the first rays of sunshine on the horizonthrough the curtains of the balcony door. I looked at a small and golden watch on the desk table and realized it was still five in the morning.

When inspecting my surroundings, I saw Hermione sleeping peacefully, seated on a chair near my bed. Noticing that, I recalled the events of the previous day and remembered that Hermione, sick of concern, had barely left my side during my recovery period.

With a smile, I got up, put on my glasses and then took my sheets and covered her, kissing her forehead lightly to not wake her up. She gave a small smile and I headed to the balcony.

I opened the doors and a gush of wind entered the room, it was strong, but it not cold, as if nature itself was giving me good day, I told myself.

'' What a niceday. '' I said. The only problem was that I did not expect an answer.

'' Yeah, but I think it's going to rain in the afternoon, I can see some heavy clouds coming from the west. Did my king slept well? '' A voice spoke to me, making me jump with fright.

When I turned around, I noticed that Michael was wrapped in a black robe, sitting on the hillside close to the balcony looking at the horizon. I also realized that his scythe was beside him, wrapped in white cloth/bandages and a small black crow slept peacefully on his left shoulder.

'' Professor Michael, i did not expect to see you anytime soon. '' I could finally talk after composing myself.

'' First, No need to be so formal with me, you're the king and I'm just one of your servants, so do not stick to formalities. You need to demonstrate self-control. Second, I am on guard, after all we could not let our king without some protection during the night. '' Michael said with a small laugh as he bowed to me.

'' It's just strange, you're still my teacher. But I think you're right. Where are John and Brenda by the way? '' I asked curiously.

'' Well, the shift from Brenda has ended an hour ago so she retired rest a little. John is out now, later I will explain where,when Your Majesty and Lady Hermione are up and ready for the day's activities. '' Michael said seriously.

'' What will happen today? I thought we were just going to rest from confrontations yesterday. '' I asked confused.

'' Unfortunately, we do not have time for that anymore. Today, you will learn all about the races that exist here in Camelot. For their leaders already know your ascension to the throne and wish to know the new king ASAP. '' Michael said.

'' What? But why so fast? When will this meeting happen? '' I asked, starting to get desperate.

'' Probably around seven o'clock this evening. That's what John is doing; he is going to the places where the leaders of each tribe live to discuss a timetable foreach one to talk to you. '' Michael spoke as if it were perfectly normal.

'' How many races are exactly in Camelot? '' I asked, almost shouting, but I remembering Hermione and lowering my voice.

'' Well, I think we have some ... Variety. We have the Dwarves of Northern Mountains, the Grand Elves of the Forests of Light, and the Fairies of the Forest of Avalon." He said as if that was also completely normal, these people were crazy.

'' We also have the Dragons who are in the Celestial Canyons, and the Elves scattered throughout the kingdom. The Giants stay in the Mountains of Fandor. There are also mermen who are concentrated around the Port of Ganor and the Centaurs who are in the Forest of Cordo. He just kept on going, ignoring the look of horror on my face, these people wanted me to lead all those races, I couldn't do that.

'' One cannot fail to mention the Veela, but they are almost all in the city of Lancelot, which incidentally is the main location for trade in our kingdom.'' Just when I thought it was finally over he opened his mouth again.

''Finally, we have the magical creatures; they are a collection of all other creatures. This group is led by three wise animals that received the blessing of immortality so that they could always guide their subjects. Oh, I almost forgot, Your Majesty, there is also the Beings of Darkness. Unlike their name, they are extremely civilized and live peacefully among us, but this tribe is composed of three groups: Vampires, Werewolves and the Dementors. '' Michael said, and paused to catch his breath.

I was getting to understand everything until I heard the last name and I felt paralyzed with fear, remembering a green and rotten hand slowly opening the door of a train compartment.

'' Wait a minute, Dementors? They are accepted here? But they are creatures of darkness; they suck the happiness and joy wherever they go. And another thing: Dragons? Dragons cannot even talk to the wizards, how they could be members of our society? '' I asked scared and confused.

'' Well, it will be difficult for me to explain everything; I don't have all the details. I believe it will be best to leave that explanation for Brenda. She is responsible for teaching you all of that in record time, but I'll explain at least the basics. In fact, the Dementors ...'' Michael began to speak, but was interrupted when we both heard a noise coming from my room and a voice saying:

'' Harry? Harry, where are you? '' I realized that it was the worried voice of Hermione and hurried to answer.

'' Out here Mione, I'm talking to Michael. '' I answered and heard hurried footsteps and saw her opening the balcony door and running to me with open arms.

'' Oh, Harry, I was so worried. You wouldn't wake up, but the doctors said you were fine. I barely left your side. I'm so glad you're okay. '' Hermione said as she gave me a big hug, her face full of tears was glued to my neck.

Not wanting to see her cry, I hugged her tight and kissed the top of her head. After a few moments, she finally stopped crying and looked at me, giving a radiant smile.

'' Welcome back Harry! '' She says with a beautiful smile and sparkling eyes.

'' I'm home Mione. '' I reply giving her a smile. Our faces began to come closer and when we were about to kiss, we heard a whistle.

'' Ok love doves, I know you're dating now, but still has not dawned and there are people here. So please, give me a little respect. '' Michael says with a playful smile.

After that, me and Hermione were completely red and parted, but we're still holding hands.

'' Well, considering that you are already wide awake, I'll retire to warn that the king is already up and ask to have your breakfast is ready. The class will start at nine-thirty in the morning. Please be prepared by then. '' With that, Michael disappeared with a snap.

Not even a minute had passed when a small window appeared, bringing all kinds of food and drinks such as tea, biscuits, toast, bacon, eggs, among others. On the balcony, a table and two chairs emerged to accommodate all the dishes.

After seeing all this, I turned to Hermione, and with a smile, asked:

'' Miss, would give me the pleasure of having breakfast with me? '' I asked bowing and offering my hand.

'' But of course, my good sir, the pleasure is all mine. '' Hermione replied with a small laugh and together we enjoy the best breakfast I had ever had in my life.

Unfortunately, because of the events that happened, I forgot to tell about my dream to Michael and Hermione. If that little mistake would hurt me or help me, I still did not know.

* * *

><p><strong>Royal Library. Palace of the Kings, Camelot. Shortly after the agreed time. Hermione POV.<strong>

Shortly after breakfast, Harry told me everything that Michael had said about the magical races. I could not help but be amazed at the number of groups living in peace in this realm. After that brief conversation, I went to my room, which was already crammed with books so that I would prepare for class.

After quickly dressing up and writing down all the information that Harry had told me, I went to his room. Once there, I noticed he also had already changed and seemed to be trying to remember something, but when he saw me, he quickly smiled and gave me a small kiss on the cheek. After that, we chatted until the door leading to the royal library finally opened.

I never fail to be surprised by this place. I thought as i entered the library along with Harry. Bookcases floated near the ceiling with books moving through the air from one to another, it was beautiful.

And the ceiling, it was amazing, there were stain glassed windows that showed great thinkers and writers such as Aristotle, Socrates, Machiavelli, Merlin and Tolkien. According to Brenda, it was impossible to read all these books in a lifetime. She, who had been through so many lives, had barely reached the half. I could feel the power radiating from these books as if they said: The true power is here.

Harry stared in awe at the amount of books. I gave a small laugh and pointed to a table with three chairs, in one of which sat my teacher, Brenda, reading a huge tome.

When I sat down at the table, Brenda did not stop reading. After a few moments, she finally tucked the volume and gave a small smile to us.

'' Good morning to my king and Lady Hermione. You look better this morning. '' Brenda said. It was then that I noticed the huge dark circles under her eyes and that her hair was a real mess.

'' Err ... No need to be so formal with us Brenda. Sorry to ask this, but have you been resting? '' I asked curiously.

'' Not really, I stood guard until about four in the morning, then I came straight here because I had some books I needed to read, but I drunk a lot of coffee, although I do not like it, so all is well. '' Brenda said as she got up to get another cup of coffee, it was then that I noticed she was wearing a lab coat, looking like a mad scientist.

After placing the coffee and taking a sip, she shuddered and poured the whole pot of sugar near the coffee maker into her cup. That was a lot of sugar. After drinking the whole cup in one go, she turned to us and smiled.

'' Whew, that's better. Anyway, we're here to discuss the most important points of the people of our kingdom. Initially, I must say that the representative of the magicians is you Harry, so in addition to King, you are also a vital part of our system. '' Brenda said as she rummaged through his papers as if searching for something.

'' It's ten in the morning and you are gonna stay with me until four in the afternoon. After that, you will be given clothes to be worn during the reception of the leaders. After that, you will have free time until six o'clock which is when we will begin the final preparations. At seven, you should already be in the royal hall to receive the first of the leaders. The event will continue until midnight. Finally, after the introductions and all leaders swear allegiance to you, a dance will take place to end the day. '' Brenda spoke while reading what was written in a diary.

'' It may sound simple, but believe me when I say, it's very complicated. Each race is determined to find out if you are really worthy ofthe throne of the Heavenly King. You'll have to give it your all. '' Brenda said seriously. It was not easy before and now the races are going to test us. Great, we need a plan B.

'' Anyway, before we begin, if you have any questions, please ask now. Later may be too late. '' Brenda said while organizing a stack of papers.

'' I would like to know what made the Dragons and the Dementors, be accepted in our society so peacefully. '' Harry asked and I could notice a tone of anger in his voice. Indeed, his experiences with these two races were not pleasant.

'' Really, Michael warned me about it. You see my lord; remember when I said that a king had sealed our kingdom from the rest of the world? Well, he did not only to protect the magical races from the rest of world. He did it to protect our people from black magic. '' Brenda said as Harry and I gazed at her confused.

'' Black Spells are not only spells like Avada Kedavra, the negative energy is itself derived from a spell. When a spell is created and released, it can release two types of energy, positive and negative. Normally, there would be no problems releasing these two types, since they are what makes magic. '' Brenda stopped just to catch her breath.

'' However, when the negative energy is released with evil intentions, it corrupts and destroys living beings. However, what you should be asking is: What does this have to do with the Dementors and dragons? The answer is everything."

" The negative energy that surrounds the world currently prevented Dragons to communicate. In the past, dragons were great friends of humans, but the negative energy transformed them into beasts who know only how to survive. Dementors, used to be like purifiers, they sucked the negative energy and evil, but the amount was too much and they eventually became what you know today. '' Brenda finished explaining and conjured a glass of water to drink.

'' So you're telling me that these problems are our fault? That they became like that because we insist on using evil spells? What does it do to the other races? '' I asked horrified.

'' In a way, the other races, managed to adapt and survive such negativity. But if the levels of dark negative energy continue to rise I could not tell what might happen. '' Brenda said as she lowered her head.

'' There has to be a way, all races deserve to coexist peacefully and happily. That cannot happen. I will not allow this kind of thing. '' I yelled angrily as I stood up and Brenda looked at me with deep admiration and respect.

'' Anyway, this will be discussed later. Let's focus on the moment. May I go on my king? '' Brenda asked looking at Harry.

With a simple nod, Harry told her to continue and I realized that Harry was also determined to save the magical races.

'' Well, then. The first group you will meet are the Dwarves. They are wise and live for many years. They, unlike what many believe, have great relationships with all races. Their current leader is called Azaghal the Visionary. He is a wise leader who has many accomplishments and supports the king's return. I do not believe that there will be any problems. '' Brenda said and then taught the various rules that would need to be followed when the company of dwarves were presented.

'' Then we have the group of Veelas, I will not extend myself here since you have had lessons about this group last year. Anyway, the current leader, called Etro, is known for her unparalleled beauty. According to John, she's more than eager to meet Your Majesty, and already supports you. '' Brenda said as she taught what to do when the leader arrived. I must admit I was a little jealous of this leader, but when Harry shook my hand and gave me a smile, the envy simply evaporated.

'' The following are the legendary Grand Elves; their leader is a pacifist, known as Elendril. However, they have some doubts about your potential, so a little demonstration will be needed to convince them. '' After saying this, Brenda passed us a picture of one of them and we were just horrified.

The elf in question didn't look anything like the house elves we knew. This elf was tall, about the size of a human being, if not a little higher, had short black hair and pointy ears.

'' What does that mean? It is totally different from the elves that we know. '' Harry asked scared.

'' That," she said sadly "is the effect on negative energy. Moreover, the elves that do not live here were cursed forever, assuming the form you two know. ''

The aura that emanated from me and Harry was almost insurmountable. It was then that we look directly to Brenda and asked at the same time.

'' Who is responsible for this atrocity? We will make that person pay. '' The aura of power that emanated from our bodies was so great that I was sure that people from miles away were noticing it.

'' Unfortunately, I do not know. To tell the truth, nobody knows. The information has been lost for centuries. '' Brenda said while calming us.

After explaining that there was no known cure and it would be best to discuss this with the leader of the Elves himself. Brenda went on to explain about the other races until the agreed time.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that was it. Yes, I know it was short, but now the stage is prepared. The real challenge will start now. Will Harry convince magical races that he is able to lead them? Next chapter will be exciting. I cannot wait to see the reactions of the people toward their new leader. Well, but that chapter: Like it? Hated? Hated? Or do not have a definite opinion? No matter, leave a review, telling me what you think. Again, I give my most sincere apologies for the delay and I will do everything so that never happens again. A great week and be at peace.<strong>

**Just an average reader**


	8. Chapter 7- Of Loyalty and Power

**Hey guys. First of all, I am so deeply sorry. I know that I have not updated in the longest. Really, it has been like a year and half, if not more. Things happened and I lost my will to write, got some nasty pm and many things happened in my life. But, three days ago, I went to check my email and went insane when I found so many alerts. You guys had not given up on this story and, at that moment, I decided if you guys wouldn't give up, neither would i. I must also thank a great friend of mine; she gave me a Harmony history on my birthday and told me to not give up. And just like that, I was back. Now, to business, thank you guys for all the reviews all the favorites, alerts, followers. I really, really, thank you from the bottom of my heart. I will answer some reviews very soon, but I want to thank my friend who is helping me so much in my errors since English is not my original language.**

**To Glayce Alves da Silva, muito obrigado por ter gostado da minha história. Você não imagina minha felicidade ao ter recebido uma review de uma brasileira. Se você puder, continue lendo e mandando sua opinião. Muito obrigado mesmo.**

**To Jharry 1960. First of all, thanks for the review. I know my fic still needs a lot of work, and I will take what you said and work with it, but about the fact that Harry didn't remember the dream, I am only going to say that nothing is as it looks like.**

**To littlewidcat. Thanks, many thanks for not only taking the time to review this story, but to make such a warming review. Thanks from the bottom of my heart and I hope you can continue to read this with joy.**

**To daithi 4377, I can only say thanks, for you taking your time to review all the chapters, I can only give you my thanks from the bottom of my heart. Please, continue to read and I hope you enjoy reading the story as much as I enjoy writing.**

**To HappyLady, you were one of my first reviewers and you continue to enjoy this story. I hope you can continue to enjoy this. And about your thought of someone breaking into his mind, just keep reading. Many surprises await you.**

**To all guests and people who follow this story or anyone I forgot to mention know that I thank you, you made come back to write and I am forever grateful for that. Please tell me all about what you thought on this chapter on a review or pm. And at the end of this chapter, I am putting the story my friend gave me on my birthday. It is a little sad, but I think it what might have happened in some of the books.**

**One warning, I don't know how to describe clothes so I asked an expert to help me.**

**Now let me put the disclaimer so you guys can enjoy this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All that belong to me is the character that come from my crazy and twisted imagination**

* * *

><p><strong>After long hours of explanation,<strong>

"In short, I believe we have passed the most important points. I think you, my king, are more than ready for the royal visit." Brenda said calmly, though she could have sworn she was seeing smoke coming out of Harry's ears.

"My king, do you have any questions?" Brenda asked.

"No, I think I've had enough for one day." Harry said in a very tired voice.

Hermione, unlike Harry, had shiny eyes and did not stop writing in a notebook that was given by Brenda to her.

"Fascinating, there is so much on so many races, I had no idea! If only we had more time, I have so many questions…" She said without looking up from her notes.

"My lady Hermione, you have enough time to ask all you want. However, our time is short, you and his majesty must prepare immediately. Your clothes will be waiting in your rooms." Brenda said, while two golden doors slowly appeared.

"As you are not used to the culture of this country yet, we ordered something from the world of which you are accustomed. Do not worry about details; everything has been communicated to the leaders of each race, who are fully aware of the situation." Brenda said with a smile.

"I only have one question, why haven't we seen anyone besides you guys since we got here? For example, all our meals were brought by you and we haven't felt the presence of anyone else." Hermione asked looking around.

"Oh, about that, ma'am, I humbly beg your pardon. You see, we knew you and our king would have much to deal with, so, we asked the servants of the palace to leave you alone. However, do not fear, when both of you are ready, you will be teleported to the royal hall where we introduce you to some of his servants." Brenda said with a reassuring smile.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and realized that Brenda was more than right. If they had barely had time to themselves in recent days, imagine with the palace packed with servants curious to meet the new king of Camelot and his future consort.

"We understand, you do not have to apologize, I was just curious, but I know you just did what you thought was best for us." Hermione said and Harry agreed with a nod.

"Well, it is time, time to prepare. You'll have exactly one hour to get ready. If you have any questions, call for us and we will come to you. Unfortunately, this class took longer than anticipated, so I ask you to hurry." Brenda said as she pointed to the doors that slowly opened.

Harry looked at Hermione as if he needed a sign, a sign that they both were ready for what could be one of the most important nights of their lives.

Hermione, as if she knew, looked at him with an affectionate look and a bright smile and said:

"Together, we are always ready." Hermione said as she gave him a very quick kiss on Harry's lips.

And with that, Harry and Hermione went up to their rooms to get ready.

* * *

><p><strong>About 50 minutes later. Throne Room.<strong>

The royal hall was impressive, it was a circular room so big you could probably fit a thousand people inside and still have room to spare. It's entrance had a double door made of wood were tall and had details made in pure gold.

The ceiling was painted to look like the sky and huge crystal chandeliers lit up the place. Along the room there were columns made to look like the heroes of the old wars Camelot had faced, they were incredibly detailed, you could see each link on the chainmail of the sculptures.

There were two staircases opposite to each other close to the walls leading to the second floor, they were positioned on the exact middle of the circle. The second floor was almost a balcony, it had the form of a circle with a hollow middle and ended in an elaborated golden balustrade.

The second floor covered about a third of the floor below and gave access to the actual balconies, which were enclosed by curtains. It was very spacious, even if it was not as big as the Royall Hall and was supported by the columns of the floor below.

Oposite to the doors there was a small staircase leading to a platform were stood the thrones, they seemed very plain compared to the rest of the room, made of rock with engraved runes.

Beside each throne there was a statue of a dragon posed as if ready to strike those in front of the thrones each scale lovingly detailed, each teethe looking so sharp they could cut with a mere touch and the eyes made of golden topaz shone as if alive.

Behind the thrones there was a golden double door which could only be opened by the Royal line and the knights, and there stood Michael and Brenda.

"They still aren't ready?" Michael asked. He was wearing a beautiful Italian suit, black as night, with a white blouse and a beautiful red tie plus a pair of black leather gloves. On his back, was his scythe, shining as if it had been made the night before. In other words, he looked like a handsome protagonist of an assassin movie.

"Still aren't ready. You are so insensitive you know? Women need to do way more stuff than men to get ready. And today is a very important day for Harry, he is nervous, give him a break." Brenda said.

Brenda was wearing the same kind clothes as Michael. The difference was that she had a black robe with the hood down. The signs of fatigue had disappeared and her hair was loose and shone in the light. Moreover, she kept her faithful staff in her hand, looking thus one of the finest magicians.

After this brief discussion a door appeared and while Michael and Brenda bowed, Harry appeared in the doorway, dressed in a nice suit that looked better than the ones Michael and Brenda were using, He was not wearing any gloves, but had a beautiful gold watch with engraved runes on his wrist. His hair was neat and trimmed it seemed perfect, and his eyes looked greener than ever, more alive than ever.

"Alright, I believe Harry is dressed to impress, you are no doubt prepared for the big event." Michael said as he gave a huge smile.

"If I may say my lord, you look very dashing, I'm sure Lady Hermione will be impressed." Brenda said smiling, making Harry blush.

"Okay, first of all, I asked you two to stop with the bows especially when we are alone. You will make me even more nervous." Harry said as he quickly adjusted his glasses.

"My lord, if I may, your glasses are no longer required. As I told you, you cannot hide behind anything. Some of the magical races consider the use of glasses in important and meaningful occasions disrespectful, so you have to remove them." Brenda said as she stood up.

"But I need my glasses, without them I can't see anything. What should I do?" Harry asked as he took off his glasses.

"Michael, please do the honors. My king, I ask that, for a moment, you close your eyes." Brenda said as she took Harry's glasses and the boy closed his eyes.

In one swift motion, Michael pointed his scythe to Harry, said a few words and put on his back again.

"Was it really necessary to use the scythe?" Brenda asked.

"No, but I wanted to make it look cool." Michael said with a smile that made Brenda Glare at him.

When Harry opened his eyes, he noticed that he could see. His vision was perfect.

"Do not thank me my king; this is a very basic spell." Michael laughed.

Harry was just about to argue, but a second door appeared and from inside came Hermione. When Harry saw her, he even forgot how to breathe.

The dress looked perfect on her, it was red, the same shade as the Gryffindor crest, with a sweetheart neckline. It wasn't tight, but it wasn't loose either, showing off her small curves without flaunting then up until her waist, which was adorned with a delicate golden belt, where the skirt puffed out . The skirt was long and flowing and he noticed that somehow the red keep getting darker the closer it got to the bottom, the end was so dark it matched the rubies on her ears and choker. Her hair was simple, the curls looser than usual and parted to the side, her fringe was kept out of her face and she has a small golden tiara encrusted with rubies on the top of her head.

With a shy smile, she asked. "How do I look?" The others might as well not be in the room for all the attention she gave them, she only had eyes for Harry because, for her, he was the most beautiful and important thing there.

"You are ... Perfect. You look like a goddess." Harry gaping said, making Hermione blush.

"Thank you, you are also very handsome." Hermione said as she touched the hand that was offered to her by Harry.

That little moment of the two was stopped when they saw a light and heard a camera noise. When noticed, they realized Brenda and Michael, both with sunglasses, taking a picture.

"Forgive us, but you two were so cute that we just had to take a picture. And to put on sunglasses to avoid being blinded by the way you two are glowing just from seeing each other." Michael said as he removed his shades.

"I must say that you are by far the most beautiful couple of all Camelot." Brenda said as she put the camera down and removed the glasses, causing the couple to blush again.

Although nothing has been said to refute, Harry and Hermione asked for copies, which made the knights laugh a little.

"Well, let's review the situation; the thrones are ready for you, the two of us we will be in the first steps leading to them to guard you. It's simple, the leaders will come to recognize Lord Harry, as king, and when that is done and over with, we will have the inheritance ceremony then the ball, and everyone will be happy. Curtains close. It will be easy." Michael said.

"It sounds easy, the problem is that they will test us right? And some of them have doubts about me. If I am really worthy enough to be their king ..." Harry said with his head down.

"So what? So what if they will test you? Camelot has recognized you, we, your knights, already recognize your authority. Fear not my king. Keep on walking. Even if you are criticized, humiliated or misunderstood, keep on walking with your head held high." Michael said, being unusually supportive.

Harry surprised by his unusual attitude, felt Hermione press his hand, as if to say that everything would work out in the end.

At that moment, Harry understood something; there was nothing to fear because the people in that room, in that country, wanted his well-being, the people worried about him. Him, whom had never known love and affection, whom due to the treatment of his so-called family, was afraid to disappoint everyone and everything. But now, now he was a king, a king expected by many.

He had to prove his Worth.

"Everyone, I apologize for my cowardice. Let's get this over with. Time to show these people that they have a new king." Harry said with a smile on his face and determination shining in his eyes.

"Now we are talking! This is a king we can be proud to serve. As the saying goes, it's show time!" Michael said excitedly.

Brenda said nothing, but smiled broadly and nodded.

"Well, John is out there with the royal guard, you have to sit on the thrones while we tell him he can come in. Remember, do not be afraid, and try to emanate your magic the way we instructed". Brenda said guiding Harry and Hermione to the thrones.

The moment he sat down, Harry had a feeling of nostalgia, as if he had sat in this same seat time and time again. During this, Harry heard a sweet voice, the same one he had heard during the duel against John.

"My king, I miss you so much, but I am not afraid anymore, I know that very soon, we will be together again." The voice said and disappeared and Harry knew that only he had heard those words.

"Are you two ready? I'll tell John to come in. Project your magic aura now!" Brenda said as she pulled up her hood.

The result was immediate, a light wave, which made the entire room tremble, left the place where Harry and Hermione were seated, going through the entire room, while the large doors of the hall were open.

From the door, came John, dressed the same way as Michael, but with his trusted sword instead of a scythe, and a tall man, dressed in a full medieval silver armor, with a black cape on his back, and a long sword in a golden sheath his helmet was held under his right arm.

The man had a large face with a square jaw and a small scar on his chin, his nose was aquiline and appeared to have been broken several times before. He had dark sharp eyes and heavy eyebrows There was another scar going from just below his eye to under his ear. His hair was cropped short and of a black so deep it matched his cape.

The Knight and John knelt and made their greetings.

"My king, your humble servant, John, has returned, I present you the commander of the palace guards, Geralt Riordan. Let me say that he is, surely, one of the ablest men to keep you, my lord, and Lady Hermione at safety." John said as he pointed to the commander.

Geralt, for a brief moment, could not say anything. The knight was feeling the magical power emanating from his king. The aura was incredibly strong, but it was not uncomfortable, it was warm, comforting, as if it was protecting him, there was nothing malicious there, just a strong desire to protect everything and everyone.

In that brief moment, Geralt understood that this was the king he was destined to serve. When looking at him, Geralt saw not just a boy, but a man who had a well of determination in his eyes. The commander, somehow, knew that the boy would reach great heights.

"My king, I am called Geralt Riordan, I have no words to express the happiness I feel from being able to serve the ruler of Camelot. For many years I have waited to meet you. I swear, on the tomb of my ancestors, to serve my lord to my last breath with all my strength." Geralt said putting his helmet on the floor and presenting his sword to the king .

Harry noticed that the scars, which could have been signs of great and deadly battles, but his eyes showed an experience beyond the years, and if possible, a strong admiration for Harry.

Embarrassed with such dedication, Harry replied simply, but firmly.

"First, it is not necessary for you to kneel, please raise yourselves. Secondly, thank you for your loyalty Geralt; I hope I can be worthy of your dedication to my person."

Harry smiled at them and waited until both were standing before starting to talk again. "Now, I want to introduce you to someone who is very important to me, the future Queen of Camelot, my girlfriend Hermione." Harry said gesturing to Hermione, who smiled warmly at Geralt.

Surprised by such beauty and compassion, Geralt repeated his oath, only this time for Hermione, saying that she was probably the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

After this introduction, John walked up to the staircase where Michael and Brenda stood with serious expressions. They knew this was no time for jokes. Together, the three knights began to project an aura to protect their king.

Soon after, Geralt spoke again.

"I present to you, my King and my lady, your guard. Thirty of the best men and women of all Camelot, each and every one sworn to protect you with their lifes if necessary" Geralt said as the doors opened once again.

From the door, thirty individuals appeared, men and women, of different sizes and height, some with spears, some with swords. Hermione noticed that some did not have weapons, but two shields, one in each hand.

When the thirty entered the hall, immediately they noticed the king's power and his future wife. They all ducked and shouted in one voice.

"LOYALTY OR DEATH!" The warriors shout echoed through the hall.

Harry, remembering what Brenda had taught him, thanked the warriors and asked them to help him in his quest for an even better kingdom. The warriors, impressed by the strength and the humility of the king and also by the by the serenity emanating from the Queen, thanked their king and queen and, following the Geralt's orders, began positioning themselves around the huge room.

"My king, we are ready to begin the introduction of the leaders of each race. I remind you that from now on, you will have to be twice as cautious. They will judge you from the beginning to the very end." Brenda said seriously.

Harry nodded his head in agreement and held Hermione's hand for strength. She, although nervous, squeezed his hand to give him confidence.

"The first to arrive will be Lord Azaghal, owner of the northern mountains, great commander of the dwarves and lord of all North ores." Geralt cried out loud and some individuals began to enter the room.

Around twenty people, slightly taller than the goblins, came into the room. All were dressed in full armor and carrying a huge axe and a shield. Instead of helmets, they wore Vikings horned headgears. All of them had long beards that reached their waist. When they were almost at the bottom of the steps, the troops stopped and parted so that another dwarf could pass.

This dwarf was somewhat different. Physicaly he looked similar to the others, although it was possible to notice a scar on his left eye.

The armor he wore was white with a red cape. He carried a huge hammer on his back and was not wearing a helmet. The dwarf was bald and had eyes of a blue so light they looked almost white. His gaze was not normal maybe it was due to the piercing color of his eyes, but he looked like a hunter waiting for its prey. In short, like someone you would not want to fight.

The dwarf seemed to be the leader and walked over to the bottom of the staircase just before the knights and began to stare intensely at Harry.

Harry noticed that it was happening the way Brenda had said it would. The king of the dwarves would test him. If Harry looked away for more than a second, the king would consider him a coward. Not showing weakness, Harry stared at him and it was possible to notice the sparks between the two.

When Harry thought he could not stand it anymore, the King of the dwarves grinned and let out a loud and hearty laugh.

"I like you boy. You have the same look as my ancestor Gimli, and legends said his glare could petrify a basilisk." The king said while laughing.

Harry finally managed to breathe again and noticed he was a little sweaty. Finally he realized that was not just a battle of looks, but of magic. The king had pit his magic against Harry's. And after a long battle, Harry had won.

"Well my boy, I'm Azaghal the son of Thingol, leader of the dwarves and owner of the Northern Mountains. I am at your disposal, what do you want from me boy? My land? My gold? My people? Just say it and everything will be yours." Azaghal said with a smile.

Hermione found it all very strange. The dwarf king was someone who cared about his people. It was simply impossible for him to give everything he was offering, especially the lives of his people just like that. She then realized that the test was not over yet. The king wanted to test Harry's greed.

Harry, who had noticed the same thing smiled briefly and answered.

"Lord Azaghal, until very recently I had never had many things, almost everything I had had belonged to someone else first. I know how it feels to be hungry, I know how it feels to not have a comfortable place to sleep in, I even know how it feels like to have no friends. I will not ask you for anything material, because I know that I have no use for it. All I ask for is your loyalty; I want you to treat me as an equal. If possible, I want you to be my friend and not my vassal." Harry said with a sad smile.

Azaghal, for the first time in years, was surprised. The boy was telling the truth, he saw the sadness in his eyes and wondered what horrors the boy must have suffered. After noticing all this, he did something that he thought he would never do:

He kneeled.

"I, Azaghal the son of Thingol, leader of the dwarves, owner of Northern Mountains, swear my loyalty and that of my race to the Noble King Harry and his descendants until my last day. If someday my race betrays the king for an unfair reason, we are all to be thrown into the deepest catacombs and left to starve to our death. So I have said and so it shall be." Azaghal held his hammer and raised it high towards the ceiling, the hammer shone with a golden light.

The dwarves king's guard lined up and raised their axes, shouting:

"All hail Lord Harry, ruler of Camelot, leader of all races and, from now on, a friend and ally of the dwarves." In a single voice.

After that, Azaghal rose and grinned.

"I must say, I'm impressed. This is the first time in years that kneel before anyone other than my family. I must say that you, my king, and your future wife are making me feel very confident about the future of our land. Although I really wanted to talk more with both of you, there are many eager to meet you two. We will have more time for conversation at the ball. I hope we can speak about some issues my lord." Azaghal said as he walked out with his guards.

"Surely, may you and your descendants have a long life and your halls always full. Your meals always plentiful and may your people continue to live in peace for many generations." Harry said. Azaghal thanked him and when he was to leave, Hermione spoke in an unknown tongue.

"May your mines produce ever more, your beard never fall and your wealth ever-growing." Hermione said and Harry finally understood that she was talking in the language of the dwarves.

The dwarves turned and gave a low bow. Azaghal looked one last time to Harry and said.

"My king, I believe this girl is definitely someone that Camelot will be proud to have as queen." Azaghal said before disappearing through the door.

After the King of the Dwarves left, Harry and Hermione finally could relax. Brenda and John looked at them with smile, congratulating them for the great work.

Michael was looking at the door as if he knew he was forgetting something. Quickly, he turned to Brenda and said:

"I think we're forgetting something. Something very important about today." Michael said looking confused.

"It shouldn't be anything important, you are just nervous, that's all. Relax." Brenda said, giving him a pat on the shoulder.

Shortly after Harry and Hermione have said they were well enough to meet the next leader, Geralt announced:

"We receive Lady Etro, leader of the Veela, commander of Lancelot and Camelot general's army, and her two sons, Hope and Claire." Geralt said as the doors of the hall opened again.

Announcing the names, Harry and Hermione noticed that Michael and Brenda were shaking and pointing one to another.

"You forgot Hope!" Michael shouted.

"And you forgot Claire. That's not good." Brenda spoke as her eyes went from the door to Michael.

Suddenly, thirty men with full white armor, carrying spears and shields entered the room. They quickly made two lines to allow the passage of their leader.

A beautiful woman entered the room, she looked extremely young, and had a skin of a pearlescent white, she seemed to glow. Her hair was a platinum blond that made Harry think of Malfoy. He wondered about how smug the brat would be knowing his hair looked like that of a vela.

She wore a white dress with translucent shimmery sleeves, he could see silver embroidery on them and on the rest of the dress, which was very flattering on her. She was very tall and had an air of elegance around her, her fingers were adorned with silver rings and she wore diamonds on her ears.

She was gorgeous so gorgeous you just wanted to get closer to her, but then, he saw her eyes.

Her eyes had no whites on them. They were completely red, like those of a bird, the only different color were the black circles of her pupils. She carried a small sword on her silver belt.

When she got to the bottom of the staircase leading to the thrones and smiled, he could see her teeth were sharp and had a metallic silvery glint to them.

Harry shuddered a little. This woman was dangerous like a poisoned flower that attracted and then killed you.

Slightly behind her there were two other people, on her left there was a handsome young man with lilac hair, about Brenda's height, wearing a suit a little similar to Michael's, although the newcomer wore white gloves. He was carrying a large book, with symbols that seemed to glow on the cover.

On her right there was a tall girl, with long pink hair that fell in waves around her face. She wore a similar dress to the woman, but hers had less details and no sleeves, it also had a slit on the skirt, which allowed for more movement. She was carrying a sword with a strange format. The blade had a peculiar inscription: "Gladius in mob aetern the induratus links inseparibilia rum," and emanated a powerful aura.

The three of them had the same unsettling eyes.

Harry quickly noted that although the woman's eyes were fixed on him, the boy's vision was fixed on Brenda who looked like she wished to be anywhere but there right now, and the girl stared at Michael, who was looking at anything but her. It was easy to say that the newcomers did not seem friendly.

"My king, I am called Lady Etro, leader of Pendragon City and I must say that I am excited to finally meet you. Please, allow me introduce my dear children, Hope and Claire." Etro spoke while making a curtesy her children did not move.

"We are enormously grateful to finally get to know you, great King Harry." The two spoke at once. With their eyes still fixed on Michael and Brenda.

Hermione, noting that they would not stop looking, decided to act and said:

"Michael, Brenda, is there something you're not telling us?" She said looking disapprovingly.

Michael and Brenda slowly turned and said:

"Well, it's a long story." The two said with smiles.

"Oh, my lady, do not worry, my children just want Michael and Brenda to have a slow and painful death. Please, ignore this; children are so creative these days." Etro said laughing.

Harry and Hermione, however, did not take that as a joke and looked to Michael and Brenda.

"We want explanations right now!" The king and his future wife ordered.

"In short, they are, technically, our ..." Michael began to say.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Now, i present you my friend's history,<em>**

**_This space is to you, my friend, who never gave up on my story and literally put me back on track. In case you guys are wondering, she let me put this here, or else, I would suffer… a lot. You are a great person and I owe you a lot_**

Harry was looking for Hermione. He did not know how they had reached this point, some years ago, no, a few months ago, he would know exactly where she was, she knew what she was doing, did not need to look for.

Their relationship used to be instinctive, he would turn his face and there she was. Now ... well now it was not so.

He tries to remember the last time he spoke to her, they were together, without any specific purpose beyond simply being together, of being in each other's company and just cannot remember.

She is close to the giant squid lake.

Harry did not know she used to come here, did not know when she started coming here, did not know if she ever did it or if today was an exception.

He did not know much about her routine.

She raises her face, looking away from the book she was reading, some things never change, that eased him. He can see tears streaming from her eyes, her hair more messy and bulky than usual; he hated to see her cry.

Some girls can continue beautiful even when they cry, Hermione was not one of them. Hermione does not cry, it explodes, tears and snot drip, her face is all red, loud sobs escaping from her throat.

Not a pretty sight.

He sits beside her and hugs her anyway.

"How do we come to that, Harry?" She says when she can calm down enough to talk. "As we move away from that way?"

He is silent; you do not know what to say and make sure everything will only get worse if I say anything. Harry does not know to comfort people, he gets nervous, do not know what to say, and always ends up making the situation worse.

"I do not want to lose you, Harry. You are one of my best friends. I cannot lose you; I cannot do this without you understand? I need you. "

He kisses her hair, no matter who is almost drowning him.

"I need you too, Hermione. I also cannot do it without you. "

She begins to cry again, he does not know how much time spent on the banks of the lake, but it was dark when they returned to Gryffindor Tower.

He does not know how or why they moved away so much but will make sure it will not happen again.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was it. Not a lot if I do say so myself, but my inspiration told me to stop there. Next chapter, we discover the truth behind Claire, Hope, Michael and Brenda. We also meet the badass queen of the elves and a few more races. If you want to see some of the races first tell me. The race that people choose more will appear on the next chapter. It is also likely that we will finally see who the sweet voice that wants to meet Harry is. Please, if you liked this story, leave a review and follow it. Also, tell me what you thought about the short story that my friend made.<strong>

**Have a nice day, a nice week, and a nice year.**

**Just an average reader 01.**


End file.
